Quand les vies se croisent
by ficsmaniak
Summary: Le rêve de deux amies,elles décident de partir pour Vancouver,elles y vont pour avoir une photo avec le Twi-Cast,mais voilà,que les événements change juste avant l'arrivée de Caty.Jessy L'a vu,lui a parler aussi! fic avec le Acteurs, pas personages!
1. Chapter 1

**Alors l'idée de cette fic m'est venu d'un délire sur un forum, puis ensuite, j'ai été à Vancouver et j'ai croiser beaucoup d'acteur du twilight cast...14 en tout, j'ai des photos avec 10 d'entres eux ... là j'ai piquer votre curiosité j'imagine... alors je vous le dirais dans le chapitre 2 si vous voulez savoir ;) pour le moment, je vous laisse avec cette histoire purement fictive qui je l'avoue j'aurais bien aimé la vivre quand j'étais à Vancouver, mais je ne regrettes en rien mon voyage, même si maintenant je suis de retour au Québec... bon, aller assez de blabla, enjoy!**

(POV Inconnue féminine)

Deux heures, deux heures que je tourne en rond dans ce quartier, ils seraient supposé être ici… ils devaient être sortie… la poisse, ça fait un mois que je les cherche. Toujours aucune piste. Je décidai qu'il était temps que je rentre chez moi, il était déjà 21h30, c'était tôt, mais j'étais épuisée. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer, mais je n'avais pas envie de sortir seule. J'avais essayé de me changer les idées en allant à Downtown, habituellement ça fonctionnait bien, mais aujourd'hui rien n'y avait fait, je m'ennuyais de ma famille plus que jamais. Le train arriva enfin, je m'engouffrai et réussi à me trouver miraculeusement un siège, cela prenait plusieurs stations avant qu'un siège se libère d'habitude. Je n'avais pas levé mes yeux du sol, ou du moins pas suffisamment pour voir à côté de qui je m'assoyais, n'ayant pas envie d'avoir à sourire, ni même à dire bonjour, car voyez-vous ici, les gens disent bonjour et bonsoir à tout le monde, en tant normal je trouve cela plutôt positif, mais ce soir, rien n'y ferait, j'avais juste envie de me rouler en boule et pleurer.

(POV Inconnu masculin)

Une jeune fille s'engouffra comme tant d'autre dans la navette de la station Grandville, une station des plus populaires dans cette ville. Cette jeune fille je la remarquai plus que les autres à cause de son air triste, de sa façon de fixer le sol, de s'assoir à mes côtés sans même savoir si elle pouvait. Tout d'abord ses cheveux courts m'avait rappelé un personnage qu'une amie interprétait au cinéma, mais ensuite je me rappelai qu'Alice Cullen avait les cheveux en pointe, pas raide. Bien qu'elle ne me regarde pas une seconde, son faciès laissait paraître une expression de profonde tristesse. Ce soir, j'avais envie de répandre un peu de bonheur, un peu de joie autour de moi, mais j'avais envie de passer incognito, alors j'attendis, je réfléchis, puis décidai que je descendrai à la même station qu'elle et que je lui parlerais lorsque les autres seraient parti.

Elle se leva, puis descendit à la station Royal Oak. Je fus chanceux, personne d'autre ne descendit, je pus donc l'aborder dès que nous fûmes à l'extérieur.

-Mademoiselle? Puis-je vous parler.

La noirceur l'empêcha surement de me reconnaître lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, car elle fit un pas vers l'arrière.

-Si vous êtes perdu, ne me demandez pas les directions, j'ai encore de la difficulté à m'orienter…

-Non, en fait j'ai remarqué que, enfin, vous me sembliez triste, alors je me demandais si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour vous…

-Je ne crois pas non, à moins de pouvoir faire venir tous ceux qui me manquent ici, mais cela vous couterait cher…

-L'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi, mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec eux?

-Parce que j'avais besoin de changer d'air et que je voulais venir ici pour euh comment on dit ca en anglais… pour me changer les idées et m'éloigner… mais bon il c'est passer des choses juste avant que je parte et voilà, maintenant je ne regrette pas d'être partie, mais je ne m'amuse pas pleinement….

-Vous n'êtes pas d'ici?

-Non, je viens du Québec.

À ce moment là, elle relève la tête, nous passions sous un réverbère. Elle me vit, un sourire mi-embarrassé, mi-heureuse fit son apparition sur son visage.

-Tiens, voilà qui te va mieux, un sourire….

-Ouais… j'ai d'l'air d'une belle conne moi de parler de mes problèmes à Kellan…

-Non, au contraire, si je n'aurais pas voulu ça, je te l'aurais pas demandé… et en plus ça me fait sentir plus humain qu'acteur de te parler.

-Euh… Merci…mais ca te dérange pas de faire l'acteur deux minutes le temps de prendre une photo et un autographe?

-hehe pas de problèmes. Je le fais à quel nom?

-Jessy

-Jessy, jolie prénom

-En fait c'est mon surnom, mais personne ne m'appelle Jessica… de toute façon je préfère Jessy

(Jessy POV)

Je n'en revenais pas, Kellan Lutz avait prit le temps de me parler! Il avait prit le temps de chercher pourquoi j'étais triste. Bon, je pris deux grandes inspirations, puis je sortis mon livre de mon sac, avec un stylo, je les lui tendit et attendis qu'il me les remette avant de sortir mon appareil photo. Je lui expliquai alors que je prenais moi-même mes photos, enfin si ca ne le dérangeais pas. Il accepta, se pencha pour se rapprocher de moi, puis le flash retentit. Je vérifiai qu'elle était bien cadrée, puis je refermai l'appareil.

-Merci.

-Ça fait plaisir, allez, y'a un endroit près où on peut s'assoir et parler? Tu as l'air d'en avoir bien besoin…

-Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé…

-Non, mais j'en ai envie.

-Bon, d'accord… il y a le parc d'école tout près. Suis-moi…

C'est ainsi que moi et Kellan avons passé la soirée à parler de nos problèmes, assis sur un banc de parc de petite école. Je regardai ma montre, n'ayant pas envie que ce moment s'arrête, c'est alors que je vis qu'il était minuit moins dix. Wow, je venais de passer deux heure à parler avec lui… j'étais impressionnée, malheureusement je devais lui dire au revoir…

-Humm tu ferais mieux d'y aller, sinon tu vas manquer le dernier skytrain…

-non, je vais te raccompagner, je prendrais le taxi pour rentrer.

-ce n'est pas nécessaire, je suis à moins de cinq minutes de chez moi…

-oh et tu crois que rien ne peux t'arriver peut-être? Allé, montres moi, et ne rouspètes pas.

(Kellan POV)

À contre cœur, elle me guide jusque chez elle, nous n'avions croisé personne, mais j'étais heureux de l'avoir raccompagné. J'avais ainsi son adresse. Je m'étais vraiment plu à parler avec elle, elle était fan sans déborder d'excès, elle m'avait confié des trucs et m'avait laissé parler quand ça me disait… j'avais envie de la revoir, de discuter avec elle.

-Humm, tu fais quelques choses demain?

-Rien, je pensais retourner Downtown, essayé de croiser d'autres acteurs du cast…

-euh… ben à la place, ça te dirais que je vienne te chercher? On pourrait passer la journée ensemble à rigoler cette fois.

-oui, pas de problème, à quelle heure tu veux que je sois prête.

-treize heures, si ça te conviens…

-parfait, à demain.

Elle attendit que je monte dans mon taxi, puis rentra à l'intérieur.

La route vers l'hôtel me parut courte, je montais directement à ma chambre, lorsque je débarrai, je croisai Ashley.

-Salut Kellan!

-Salut Ash, je vais me coucher.

-ok, tu es allé où, on a essayé de te rejoindre, mais on n'a pas été capable…

-Je me suis promené… j'ai ensuite rencontré quelqu'un j'ai parlé pendant deux heures avec, je me suis de nouveau sentis moi-même, et non Kellan Lutz aka Emmett… tu sais, l'anonymat que Rob cherche, en fait que nous recherchons tous depuis _Twilight_, eh bien, j'ai trouvé une fan qui me l'a fait ressentir, et c'était génial… d'ailleurs, demain je vais l'emmené sur le plateau, moi je ne tourne pas, mais vous oui, je suis sure que quelques photos et des autographes seraient génial et vous pourriez découvrir comment je me suis sentis.

-wow… c'est génial! À demain dans ce cas

-oui, bonne nuit Ashley!

Je l'enlaçais dans mes bras, puis je partis me coucher.

**Voilà, c'est mon premier chapitre, le deuxième et troisième sont déjà écrit.. le quatrième en cours de route. Donc voilà, si vous avez aimez ou non... (svp restez poli) eh bien mettez une petite review.. **

**3 reviews = prochain chapitre**

**5 reviews = le nom des acteurs que j'ai vu**


	2. Chapter 2

**bon, j'ai atteint les 3 reviews pour le chapitres 1 donc je vous mets le deuxième, malheureusement je n'ai pas atteint les 5 pour les acteurs que j'ai vu, mais je vais vous dire une chose, parmis ceux que j'ai rencontré, il y avait Kellan ^^. c'est mon favori, je l'ai rencontré la veille de mon départ de Vancouver, j'étais très heureuse... bref j'arrette mon blabla et je vais écrire le chapitre 4 parce que je sens que je vais prendre du retard....**

(Jessy POV)

Je me levai vers dix heures, j'étais encore sous le choc de ma rencontre d'hier soir. Je me demandais où Kellan allait m'emmener puisqu'il ne m'avait rien dit. Je pris ma douche, puis je pris mon linge le plus propre que j'avais, mais je n'avais pas grand linge ici. Alors je pris mon pantalon noir et un de mes chandails noir avec une fleur bleu-vert sur le côté. J'avalais un bol de céréale, puisque je ne savais pas si je mangerais ou non cet après-midi, selon moi non, sinon il m'aurait invité plutôt. J'enfilais ensuite mes espadrilles, puis j'allais voir mes courriels. Les seuls que j'avais étaient du forum, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'y répondre, il ne restait que dix minutes avant que Kellan arrive. Je pris simplement le temps d'en envoyer un à Caty.

_Caty, _

_Tu devineras jamais, j'ai rencontré Kellan hier, je le revois aujourd'hui, je te donne plus de détail une autre fois, il va être là d'une minute à l'autre._

_Bisous_

_Jess_

Je pris mon téléphone portable, mon sac avec mon livre Breaking Dawn et mon appareil photo, puis je sortis à l'extérieur de la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis une voiture rouge s'immobiliser devant l'endroit où j'étais. Kellan ouvrit la porte de derrière et je grippais, m'installer à ses côtés. Je refermais la porte, puis nous commençâmes à discuter comme la veille. Puis, après une demi-heure de route, il me passa une carte au coup, me disant que j'en aurais besoin.

-Non! Tu veux rire là? Tu m'emmènes sur le plateau du tournage! Cool!

Kellan se mit à rire, probablement dû à mon excitation, puis on passa la barrière, je montrai mon badge lorsqu'on me le demanda, puis je repris mon calme initial, continuant à parler avec Kellan. Pour sûr, l'excitation ne m'avait pas quitté, mais je la contenais du mieux que je pouvais. L'automobile s'immobilisa, puis on sorti, on se dirigea vers un endroit que était désigné comme étant la salle de maquillage. Lorsqu'ont entraient, je remarquais Rob, Kristen, Jackson, Ashley et Peter sur les chaises. Jackson m'interpella.

-Salut Jessica, inutile de me présenter j'imagine? Alors, tu aimes ta surprise?

-oui, mais euh… comment tu sais mon nom?

-Eh! Bien, disons que Kellan nous a parlé de toi hier soir… alors on te connait un peu, d'une certaine façon.

J'étais surprise, pourquoi Kellan leur avait-il parlé de moi? Que leur avait-il dit? J'étais heureuse que tout se passe comme sur des roulettes.

-Je peux prendre une photo?

-Oui, je suis sur que Kellan va se faire un plaisir de la prendre, en plus je suis déjà maquiller et habillé comme Jasper, alors ça te fera un super souvenir.

-(rire) oui, mais ça m'en prendra une avec simplement Jackson après, parce que sinon, ça sera pas pareil…

-Oui, bonne idée, mais bon pour le moment approche toi, je ne mors pas.

-Tu es sûr? Parce que sinon, je demande qu'Emmett te retienne.

Je rigolai, puis fis mine de m'approcher, puis de reculer d'un pas comme si j'avais peur. Au final, je me positionnai à ses côtés. J'éclatai de rire une fois de plus. Jackson me regardait, avec un air désespéré.

-Désolé, mais tu m'as ouvert la porte à celle-là.

-Ouais, tu as raison, bon passe ton appareil à Kellan qu'il prenne la photo.

Je m'exécutais, le flash de mon appareil retentit, puis Kellan me remit ce dernier. Je vérifiai la photographie, puis je le rangeai. Kellan s'excusa quelques instants, il avait quelque chose à faire. C'est donc Jackson qui me tint compagnie.

-Alors, tu connais les 100 monkeys?

-Je sais que c'est un groupe dont tu fais partie, mais ma connaissance s'arrête là.

-Ça te dirait d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux? On a un concert ce soir, toute l'équipe y sera, puis ensuite on va prendre un verre, ça te dirais?

-pour le concert, oui, mais pour le verre ensuite, je risque d'avoir des problèmes, vu que j'habite à l'autre bout de la ville… ça va être compliqué, surtout que les skytrains arrêtent à minuit et demi…

-Mais qui t'as parlé de retourné chez toi en skytrain? On a des voitures, on ira te reconduire.

-Dans ce cas, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Kellan revint, Jackson s'empressa de lui dire que je les accompagnais ce soir au show. Ils semblaient tout deux très enthousiastes à tout ceci…

Par la suite, Jackson tournait, donc on s'approcha le plus près possible du tournage, ce qui veut dire, à côté des caméras. David me regardait tout souriant, et Kellan lui dit qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Je ne compris pas immédiatement, en fait je ne compris pas jusqu'à ce que cet incident, qui se révélera comme un élément déclencheur de la journée se produise.

On regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant nos yeux, quand Kellan se mit à me bousculer avec son épaule. Je lui fis signe d'arrêter, que je ne voulais pas tomber devant la caméra. Il me fit signe que tout était ok, mais pas moins de deux minutes il recommença. Je lui lançai un regard méchant, mais rien n'y fit, il me bouscula de nouveau. Alors là s'en était assez, j'allais le faire figer. David m'avait jeté un coup d'œil et comme Kellan regardait ailleurs, j'en profitais pour lui faire signe que j'étais désolé de ce qui allait arriver, il me fit un grand sourire, comprenant mes intentions, il fit un signe au caméraman d'arrêter de tourner. Puis une fois de plus, Kellan me donna un coup d'épaule, s'en fut trop, je m'exclamais :

-Non, mais ça suffit! J'en ai plein mon casque, moi je pars, en moins de 24 heures tu réussi à me taper sur les nerfs! Non mais je t'ai dit d'arrêter de me pousser, bye!

Puis je fis face au stationnement, et commençai à partir. Entre temps, David avait crié coupé aux acteurs et Kellan était viré au rouge. Se confondant d'excuse à David et aux autres, il marcha derrière moi.

-Je m'excuse Jessy, ne pars pas comme ça s'il te plaît, je te jure que je vais arrêter!

Je fis volte-face, puis j'éclatai de rire.

-Qui est pris qui croyait prendre, je t'ai bien fait marcher!

Après deux secondes, je me rendis compte que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire… Il était maintenant à ma poursuite, tout le monde autour de nous riaient, les caméramans avaient même remis leurs caméras en marches.

Malheureusement ou heureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas très en forme, alors il me rattrapa très vite, je le sus lorsque je me sentis entouré de ses bras, puis soulevé de terre. Ensuite, je nous sentis tombé à la renverse. Je ne sais pas comment, mais on s'est ramassé dans une position plutôt embarrassante, je me retrouvai sous lui, emprisonnée entre ses bras, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du mien. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration dans mon cou. Il me fixait de ses yeux bleus, nous étions comme seul au monde, mais son regard perçant, bien que j'en aie mainte fois rêvé, me rendit mal à l'aise.

C'est à cet instant, qu'Ashley vint nous voir pour demander si nous étions correctes, il se releva donc, puis m'aida à me relever.

-Ça va, me demanda Ashley?

-Oui, rien de casser, merci.

**eh! oui, je vous coupe ça comme ça. je suis méchante? nah, mais je pouvais pas décement faire embrasser ces deux-là en moins de vingt-quatre heures... vous vous rendez compte la réputation que ça leur donnerai? allez, j'espère que vous appréciez mon histoire autant que ce que j'aime l'écrire!**

**3 reviews = prochain chap**

**5 reviews = les autres acteurs que j'ai rencontré ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Le chapitre le plus court que j'ai écrit de cette histoire, je me reprendrais avec la prochaine... ce n'est pas encore la soirée, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre... celui-ci est un moment de pur bonheur... enfin, c'est ce que je me dirais si ça arrivais pour vrai, mais bon je sais que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça... puisque j'en ai assez d'attendre des reviews pour vous donner le noms des acteurs que j'ai rencontré, je les mettrai à la fin de ce chapitre. Comme ça, je pourrais me la fermé et vous lire ce chapitre...**

**et Merci à Céline82 pour sa review, unique review sur mon chapitre précédent.**

(Jessy POV)

Mais pourquoi ce moment entre moi et Kellan m'avait-il troublé à ce point? Je savais qu'il était acteur et que je l'admirais pour cela, mais je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, donc c'était impossible d'avoir des vrais sentiments pour lui… mais à quoi j'avais pensé… Il ne devait pas non plus avoir de sentiments pour une pleurnicheuse comme moi, tout ce que j'avais fait depuis que je le connaissais c'était lui parlé de mes problèmes, puis ensuite on avait rigolé, mais que savait-il réellement de moi? Absolument rien! Donc je devais cesser de pensé qu'il aurait pu m'embrasser quelques instants plutôt où j'allais me blessé une fois de plus… J'étais comme ça moi, rêveuse, je m'imaginais des scénarios en tout temps et ce n'était pas facile pour moi, car ensuite je retombai de mon nuage et je me blessai, me poussant à me renfermer un peu plus sur moi.

Le reste de la journée, se passa sans embrouille, on regarda les scènes se tourner, puis David donna le couper final de la journée. Il envoya les acteurs se changer, je commençai à suivre Kellan quand le réalisateur me retint.

-Je t'attends dans la loge de ce matin, me dit Kellan.

-ok, pas de problème, je me retournai vers David, comment puis-je vous aider?

-En fait, j'aurais une proposition pour toi.

-Une proposition? Pour moi?

-Oui, tu sais, l'incident avec Kellan, en fait il avait cherché à te faire réagir… il avait remarqué que tu avais une facilité à jouer un rôle… à cause de ta réaction très marrante aux paroles de Jackson…

-Oh… ça…

-Oui, enfin, voilà et il sait que je suis à la recherche d'un vampire nouveau-né qui va jouer Bree, alors… il m'a demandé de te regarder aller et qu'il s'arrangerait pour te faire réagir… Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais tu l'as bien eu… et je dois dire que tu nous as tous surprise, tu as vraiment un talent, alors voilà, je me demandais si ça te tenterais, disons que j'ai même un contrat pour toi…

J'étais surprise… très surprise. Ils voulaient que moi, je joue dans un film? Wow, c'était surprenant… Mais, avec mon travail actuel et Caty qui allait arriver dans deux jours… je ne suis pas sure que c'était une bonne idée…

-J'aurais vraiment aimé, mais c'est que j'ai un petit boulot et c'est comme ça que je peux rester ici, je suis héberger chez eux… puis ensuite j'ai une amie qui arrive du Québec dans deux jours… Alors, je ne suis pas sure d'avoir le temps pour jouer dans un film…

-Et si je te donne une chambre d'hôtel pour toi, une pour ton amie et que je la fais figurer dans mon film?

-Ça serait bien, mais après, je fais comment pour rester ici, ou encore pour retourner chez moi?

-Tu crois que je te ferais faire ce boulot sans payer? Allez, viens je te montre ton contrat et t'explique.

Après avoir lu le contrat de A à Z, je fut agréablement surprise du chèque que l'on m'offrait pour dire quelques lignes à peine, je m'étais aussi renseigné pour Caty, histoire de lui donné le plus de renseignement, puis j'avais signé. Et si Caty refusait, elle aurait tout de même accès au plateau de tournage, mais entre vous et moi, je doute qu'elle refuse, surtout que j'ai réussi à négocier qu'elle se batte contre Taylor!

J'allais par la suite rejoindre Kellan, et lui dis qu'il aurait la chance de m'affronter en tant que vampire nouveau-né! Il semblait heureux, mais me demanda de ne plus faire de scène comme plus tôt, car ça l'avait troublé. Je lui dis que je verrais bien, puis nous partîmes vers où je travaillais, pour que je remballe mes affaires et expliquer à la famille que la production payerai une nounou pour deux semaines, le temps qu'il s'en trouve une nouvelle. Ils comprirent qu'entre actrice et nounou, il y avait une grande différence et ils me laissèrent partir après que les enfants m'eurent enlacée.

On alla rejoindre les autres au restaurant, puis après un long moment à parler, on partit vers l'hôtel pour la plupart, sauf Jackson qui lui partir pour la salle de son show, pour préparer ses cordes vocales. Rendue à l'hôtel, je défit une partie de ma valise et branchai mon portable pour pouvoir envoyer la bonne nouvelle à Caty, pendant que mon ordinateur s'allumait, j'allai prendre une douche et je mis ma jupe brune avec un haut blanc avec mes talons hauts… j'espérais ne pas me défaire la figure, mais je n'avais pas autres chose de classe…

J'ouvris enfin ma boîte à courriel, justement Caty avait répondu à celui que je lui avais envoyé ce matin.

_«Quoi??? Non mais je veux des détails!!! Plus vite que ça!!!! Je veux une preuve!!!! Aller raconte!!!!»_

Je souris, puis lui répondis :

_«Je l'ai rencontré hier, puis la aujourd'hui je suis allé sur le plateau…et devines quoi? Toi et moi on fait parti des nouveau-né!!!! On a hébergement compris et on est TRÈS bien payé!!! C'est malade!!! On et j'ai même négocié que tu sois une des celles qui se battent contre Taylor! Ouais, c'est ça, bon aller je dois te laisser, je n'ai pas uploadé mes photos, je vais au show de Jackson avec les autres ce soir, je te donne des nouvelles demain! Bisous!»_

_**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui... c'est pas le meilleur, mais ça devrait allé mieux à l'avenir, je file écrire le chapitre 4... car à partir de la semaine prochaine, ça sera plus compliqué pour moi écrire et poster... donc, certains l'attendais, je vous mets la liste des acteurs que j'ai rencontré à Vancouver.**_

_**ceux dont j'ai une photo avec eux: Bryce et Xavier (Victoria et Riley), Nikki Reed, Elizabeth Reaser, Jackson Rathbone(backstage du show des 100 monkeys), Alex Méraz(2 fois), Peter Facinelli, Kiowa Gordon, Chaske Spencer et Kellan Lutz**_

**Ceux que je n'ai pas de photo avec: Rob Pattinson (mon amie de voyage en a une par contre), Kristen Stewart et Christian Serratos**

**voila, autrement, vos reviews sont mon seuls salaire, et ma source d'inspiration, car souvent je me dis à quoi bon écrire, personne ne lit ou personne n'aime... enfin bon, c'est toujours apprécié une petite review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**désolé, celui là est encore plus court, mais promis le prochain est plus long, la preuve, c'est qu'il me reste qu'a le taper... mais bon j'ai moins de temps entre boulot de nuit et dodo... et administration de forum ben j'ai plus beaucoup de temps... désolé... merci de vos reviews!!! désolé si je vous remercie pas individuellement, mais j'ai très peu dormi, je me démène pour poster ce chapitre et taper l'autre, comme ca, vous l'aurez en fin de journée pour moi, début pour vous.**

Quelques instants après que j'eus fermé mon ordinateur, on cogna à ma porte. J'allais ouvrir, c'était Kellan. Je lui fis signe d'entrer, j'en avais pour une minute. J'enfilai mes souliers à talons, puis je pris mon sac à main et ma veste. Lorsqu'il me vit réapparaître, il me fit un sourire en coin, puis il me tendit le bras. Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de l'accepter. Il ferma la porte derrière nous, puis nous descendîmes vers le parking sous-terrain. Une voiture nous y attendait, avec les autres à l'intérieur, enfin une partie, l'autre étant dans la deuxième voiture. Certains semblaient inconfortable de ma présence, d'autre semblaient ne pas m'avoir remarqués, contrairement aux autres qui semblaient heureux de me voir, du moins c'est ce que je ressentis.

Nous passâmes par l'arrière du bâtiment, un gars de la sécurité nous y attendait avec des passes. La première partie était terminée, les 100 monkeys étaient en train de préparer la scène pour eux, quand on nous laissa entrer, on nous fit traverser la scène pour atterrir à une échelle qui nous menait à un balcon juste à côté de la scène. Lorsque ce fut mon tour de grimper, Kellan m'aida, car moi et les talons hauts… Les flashs s'étaient diriger vers les acteurs, au début je dus surprise, mais ensuite le reste du groupe fis son entrée et le concert débuta, alors je redirigeai mon attention vers Jackson. Il me fit un clin d'œil, puis le concert débuta. J'avais trouvé cela génial!

Perché sur le balcon, nous dansions, nous nous amusions! À un certain moment, Stephenie Meyer fut conduite jusqu'à la section V.I.P. (là où nous étions). Je lui souris, puis je continuai à danser avec les autres, j'avais trop de plaisir à ce moment là pour agir comme une fan. J'avais un réel plaisir avec ces gens, ils sont comme vous et moi, mais eux on les reconnait, on les arrête dans la rue. Puis, il y eu un slow, Kellan me demanda de danser avec lui, j'acceptais, sans même réfléchir. Puis, la finale arriva. Il était minuit, presque minuit trente, j'étais épuisée, mais je savais que ça en valait le coup. Demain Caty arriverait et ça serait super, je pourrais partager avec elle le rêve de milliers de fan qui pour moi et bientôt pour elle, était devenu réalité.

Après le rappel, le groupe sortit puis montèrent backstage. Pour nous, c'était vite fait dans les voitures, car on allait avoir des problèmes sinon, rectification, ils allaient avoir des problèmes sinon. Juste avant de monter, je remarquai Stephenie et Kellan parlé. Elle acquiesça à se que celui-ci venait de lui dire, puis e la vis monter dans la voiture derrière nous. Je montais dans celle qui nous attendait, puis Kellan et les autres me rejoignirent. On se dirigea vers le restaurant, les monkeys devraient nous y rejoindre dans quelques minutes.

En même temps que Jackson et le groupe arrivèrent, je vis Stephenie entrée. Je compris à ce moment là ce que Kellan avait à sourire depuis notre départ. Nous primes donc un repas sur le pouce, nous étions tous très fatigué.

De retour à l'hôtel, je me dirigeai sous la douche, puis filai sous les couvertures, Caty arrivait tôt, je ne voulais pas arriver en retard à l'aéroport. À sept heures tapante, j'étais dans le taxi, j'allai à la rencontre de mon amie. J'avais peu dormi, environ quatre heures, mais ça avait valu le coup. J'avais eu du plaisir, j'avais oublié tout mes tracas l'espace d'une journée, j'avais pu l'oublier lui. Lorsque le taxi s'immobilisa, je payais ma course puis me dirigeais vers le terminal accueillant le vol WS245. Soudain quelqu'un me cacha les yeux, je pris les mains et les retirai, me retournant pour confirmer mes soupçons, c'était ma chewie, Caty!!! Après avoir récupérer ses valises, on se serra dans nos bras et on ne se lâcha pas pendant une dizaine de minutes, avant de retourner prendre le taxi et d'aller à l'hôtel. Aujourd'hui, je lui faisais visiter un des plateaux et rencontré quelques personnes du cast, j'avais bien hâte de lui voir la face, quand elle verrait Kellan venir nous chercher, il ne tournait pas aujourd'hui, c'était une scène de loup.

**Une petite review? svp...**


	5. Chapter 5

**enfin, en voici un un peu plus long, ça fait du bien... mais bon, j'ai un grand manque de temps et d'inspiration, alors j'y va comme ca viens! merci pour vos reviews, ça me réchauffe le coeur!**

Pendant le trajet qui nous mena au plateau. Caty me bombarda de question en français Kellan étant plutôt près de nous, m'ordonnant de tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails. Quand elle trouvait que c'était trop vague elle me posait plus de questions, comme au moment où j'essayais de ne pas parler du « mal aise » entre moi ô Kellan.

-Tu me caches quelques choses ! S'était-elle exclamer.

–Mais non, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

On est tombé, puis il m'a aidé à me relever, fin de l'histoire. C'est surtout le « fin de l'histoire» qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

-Bon, ok, disons que quand on est tombé, je me suis ramassée sous lui, et que sans l'intervention d'Ashley, on se serait surement embrassés Mais je suis heureuse que ce ne soit pas arrivé.

-Pourquoi? Je pensais que c'était l'homme de tes rêves. Non?

- Si, mais je le connais à peine. Puis je ne suis toujours sure de rien en ce qui concerne le cas Éric. Je n'ai plus de nouvelle depuis une semaine, mais tout les deux on est super occupé…

-Jess… ça fait presque deux mois que tu es ici, puis tu te rappelles de ce que vous vous êtes dis avant ton départ, ou je dois te le redire?

-Je sais, que ça ne faisais pas assez longtemps, qu'on ne devait rien se promettre et surtout pas fidélité, que si on rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre, il ne fallait pas hésiter…

-Bon, tu vois, là c'est Kellan, (ce dernier avait relevé le sourcil en entendant son nom) ma belle, tu ne vas quand même pas hésiter pour lui?

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre, la voiture s'immobilisa. Nous étions à destination. Le plateau du jour, la push. Puis en après midi, la maison de Bella. Kellan nous dirigea vers la roulotte à maquillage, n'était pas sur d'où il tournait. Lorsqu'il nous laissa entrer une des maquilleuses me reconnue. Elle nous indiqua donc qu'ils tournaient dans la maison de Jake, nous avons donc suivi Kellan.

Caty étais super excitée, moi aussi, mais je ne l'extériorisais pas autant. Je lui fis signe de se calmer, puis on se rapprocha, la porte était ouverte, au moment ou nous entrions j'entendis «cut». Signe que la prise avait té arrêté.

David me salua, je fis les présentations. Gil et Kristen s'avancèrent vers nous, ne m'ayant pas vu la veille. Ce fut donc le réalisateur qui nous présenta. On prit les photos et autographe pendant la pause, puis on les laissa faire leur scène. Pendant l'après-midi, à la maison de Bella, je sentais que nous étions comme mises à part, Kellan ayant été obligé de rentré à l'hôtel pour faire un truc, je ne sais trop quoi, alors ça m'attristait, car l'ambiance de la veille me manquait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chewie?

-Oh, c'est juste que hier, l'ambiance avec Kellan et Jackson c'était comme le paradis, ils m'ont tout de suite mise à l'aise, mais aujourd'hui on nous met à l'écart je trouve…

-Ouais, mais t'en fais pas, je suis sure que ça va passer, là ils parlent avec Rob…

-Ouais, ben j'espère que t'a raison, que ca va passer…

En disant cela, je vis Taylor s'approcher. Il m'avait vu la veille, alors il venait me saluer.

-Salut Jessy

-Hey Taylor, je te présente ta plus grande fan, Caty!

-Enchanté!

-…euh… salut!

Je savais que Caty était mal à l'aise, impressionné par la rencontre, mais je ne pouvais pas décemment la laisser bégayer, déjà qu'elle avait de la difficulté en anglais, fallait pas que je lui en rajoute…

-Caty viens d'arriver du Québec, elle est fatiguée, décalage horaire oblige, puis elle n'est pas très bilingue, mais je suis sure que demain ce sera mieux.

-ah bon, tu peux lui traduire que je compte bien lui parlé pendant son séjour dans ce cas?

-oui, pas de problème, tu te prête au jeu de star pendant ce temps la?

-oui (il rit, amuser de ma question)

Je pris deux photos de Caty avec son chouchou. Une où il avait le bras sur son épaule et une où il lui faisait sur un câlin. Puis Caty me posa avec lui, on n'avas pas eu le temps de le faire la veille.

-Merci Talor à la prochaine!

-Merci de jouer la traductrice, et heureux de vous connaître!

-ça fait plaisir, j'adore traduire!

-Merci Taylor

-de rien Caty

Je n'étais pas sure, mais j'aurais juré avoir vu Taylor faire un clin d'œil à mon amie!

-La honte! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi?

-euh que tu es une fan finie qui est même pas capable de lui parler tellement que tu es impressionnée?? Nah, je te niaise, je t'ai sauvée, je lui ai expliqué que tu étais fatiguée à cause du décalage horaire et que tu n'étais pas super bilingue aussi…

-merci!

Après avoir assisté au tournage encore un peu, Caty signa son contrat, puis nous décidâmes de rentrée. Caty était épuisée, donc je lui accordai une heure de repos avant de lui faire découvrir le centre d'achat…j'allais surement le regretter…

Pendant que Caty dormait, je me décidai d'aller me chercher un chocolat chaud. Alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir du starbucks, je vis un jeune homme avec une veste à capuche. Je souris, puis m'assise à la tale avoisinante. J'avais l'intention de lui glisser deux mots façon dont je m'étais senti cet après midi.

-pourquoi nous avoir fuis plus tôt moi et Caty?

-réflèxe

-tu sais, on va se voir régulièrement dans les semaines à venir, alors vaudrait mieux t'y faire, plutôt que de nous fuir…

-tu sais, j'en ai plein mon casque des fans hystérique qui me harcèlent sans cesse, alors si en plus elles intègrent le plateau…

-Oh… (j'éclate de rire) si c'est ce qui te fais peur, ne t'en fais pas. Ni moi ni Caty ne sommes fans de toi…

-Vraiment?

-Aussi vrai que je suis québécoise!

On rigola de cet échange, puis je partis, lorsque je rejoignis l'hôtel, Caty était debout. Je lui dis de se préparer, c'était sa journée magasinage (shopping). Je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un qui fait du shopping, mais en compagnie de Caty, je dois dire que c'est plutôt agréable. Après une heure trente à faire les boutiques, on s'arrêta au Jugo Juice, après avoir reçu nos smoothies, on s'assit non loin. Je reçu alors un texto.

«Toi et moi, au resto spaghettino ça te dis?»

Je connaissais l'expéditeur et ça me fis sourire.

«Je ne peux pas laisser Caty seule, emmène lui de la compagnie et ce sera ok»

Très peu de temps après, il me répondit.

«Rejoignez-nous dans une heure.»

Je souris, puis je dis à Caty que nous devions y aller, nous avions rendez-vous.

**si ça vous a plus, une petite reviews? sinon une remarque constructive pour que j'améliore?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Désolé d'avoir été aussi longue, mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'inspiration, et je me voyais mal vous posté un chapitre de 500 mot... alors en voici un de 1700 ç'est beaucoup mieux!**

Arrivée à l'hôtel, on fit un brin de toilette, puis Caty vint me rejoindre dans ma chambre. Elle me maquilla, puis m'aplatit les cheveux. Elle avait déjà fait les siens avant de me rejoindre. Il nous restait 15 minutes pour nous rendre à notre rendez-vous, alors j'enfilai une jupe noire, avec une camisole blanche. Caty était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et un chemisier rouge. Heureusement le resto était à 5 minutes d'ici. Juste avant d'entrer dans celui-ci, Caty me demande :

-Tu crois que c'est qui?

-Aucune idée, il ne me l'a pas dit.

-Tu ne m'as même pas dit qui t'invitais

-D'après toi?

-K?

-oui, ma chère

-Et pourquoi avoir marchandé pour moi alors?

-Et te laisser seule? No Way!

-Merci chewie!

Elle me fit un câlin et on rentra. Je fus la plus rapide à les repérer.

-Ah! Tiens, il a emmené quelqu'un que tu comprendras! C'est Charlie.

-Cool, au moins je n'aurais pas besoin de te déranger pour faire des traductions ^^'

-Ben voyons, tu sais que j'adore jouer à la traductrice

On rejoint nos accompagnateurs, nous avions chacun notre table. Je souris en voyant le regard que Kellan me lança, au moins, la jupe semblait lui plaire.

-Tu es en retard, mais ça en vaut la peine…

-Tu ne m'as prévenu qu'une heure à l'avance…

-C'est pas assez?

-Non, j'étais au centre d'achat, puis en plus si tu veux ce genre de résultat, ça implique que Caty a le double de temps à mettre sur la préparation, la sienne et la mienne…

-Pourquoi Caty?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué que toute les fois on l'on s'est vu je n'avais pas de maquillage? Et que mes cheveux était attaché… sans attention particulière…

-Ah, maintenant que tu le dis… mais ça ne change pas tu es jolie même au naturelle!

Je rougis. Il sourit puis rit délicatement. Bon déjà il s'éclate de moi c'est un bon départ. La serveuse arriva avec les menus. Elle me sembla impressionnés d'avoir 2 membres du cast qui plus est étaient accompagnés de parfaites inconnus. Elle s'attarda à notre tale pour expliquer le menu du jour, la table d'hôte, etc. Pendant tout son discours, elle n'eut d'yeux que pour Kellan, quoi que je ne lui reproche pas, j'avais faits la même chose… Elle réitéra le même discours avec Charlie, mais il n'eut pas la patience de Kellan…

-Merci mademoiselle, dit-il en plein milieu de la phrase sur les tables d'hôtes.

Elle s'interrompit, puis partie. Caty me consulta pour certains éléments du menu qu'elle ne comprenait pas, trop gêné pour demander à Charlie.

Nos commandes furent rapidement prêtes. Nous mangeâmes, discutant de tout et de rien. Du côté de Caty, il me sembla que Charlie lui apprenait certains trucs en anglais, je devrais le remercier plus tard. De mon côté, Kellan me posait des millions de question, comme s'il n'en savait pas déjà assez sur moi.

* * *

Une fois le repas terminé, Caty et Charlie rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour continuer de parler. Kellan quant à lu, m'offrit un défi; aller marcher dans les environs. Je rigolais, puis j'acceptai. Pour m'être promenée dans les environs à maintes reprises, je connaissais les endroits où il passerait plus facilement inaperçu. Je le fis arrêter devant ma boutique favorite depuis que je l'avais découvert en arrivant ici.

-C'est quoi? Me demanda-t-il.

-Un endroit que j'aime beaucoup depuis un mois et que tu vas aussi apprécier, j'en suis sure…

J'ouvris la porte et le fis entrer. C'était une bonbonnière, tous les bonbons qui existaient, ils les avaient.

-Je viens ici chaque semaine depuis mon arrivée à Vancouver. J'adore leur M&M's et leurs bonbons sur, et comme je sais que tu aimes les bonbons…

-Bonne idée!

Pendant trente minutes, on se promena de tous les côtés du magasin à la recherche de nos favoris, puis on alla payer. La gérante ayant reconnu Kellan, lui demanda une photo en échange de tous les bonbons que nous avions choisi. Kellan posa donc avec la gérante, je m'offris pour faire la photo, puis nous partîmes, en route vers l'hôtel. On monta à ma chambre. On ouvrit les multiples sacs que l'on mit sur la table.

Pendant que l'on parlait, je remarquai qu'il était sept-heure trente. Je lui dit que j'allais lui présenter quelqu'un, au moins pour rassurer cette personne… Elle devait se poser quelques questions.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que depuis que je suis ici, on se parle chaque soir, sans exception… enfin, sauf depuis samedi…

J'ouvris mon ordi, puis msn. Je vis comme je croyais, que j'avais des messages différés, je les lus, puis je vis qu'elle était connecté, ouf! Je lui dit bonjour, puis fit la demande pour une conversation vidéo, comme à l'habitude.

Quel ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis que ma tante n'était pas seule.

-Salut!

-Hey, on commençait à se faire du sang d'encre nous…

-Désolé, ça beaucoup bougé pour moi ce week-end…

-Ah, oui?

-Oui, j'ai décroché un rôle dans le film… j'ai rencontré les acteurs, ils sont super sympa, d'ailleurs, je vous présente Kellan!

J'étais heureuse que ni Éric ni Josée ne parlent anglais et que Kellan ne comprenne pas le français, car ce qui se dit par la suite, je n'aurais pas voulu que Kellan le comprenne, ni qu'Éric le lui dise… car étonné de la présence de Kellan, il s'était emporté.

-Oh, je comprends mieux!

-De quoi tu comprends mieux?

-Je comprends pourquoi tu disparais de la surface de la terre subitement, tu as eu ce que tu voulais!

-Tu te trompes Éric! Si tu crois que je couche avec lui, ben tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude, entre lui et moi, ce n'est pas comme ça…

-Ha non? Alors dis-nous pourquoi tu ne te connectes plus depuis samedi?

-Samedi, j'avais prévenu que je sortais en ville comme tout les samedi, puis il m'a fixé rendez-vous le lendemain, car on a passé trois heures à parlé – ce que l'on ne faisait pas toi et moi quand j'étais au Québec- Puis le réalisateur m'a engagé, après que je l'ai rencontré sur le plateau le dimanche… Ensuite, j'ai déménagé dans cet hôtel, puis je suis allé chercher Caty à l'aéroport. Ça te va?

J'étais plus qu'en colère, il ne me faisait pas confiance, après m'avoir lui-même dit que nous n'étions pas obligé de fidélité puisque je partais, alors valait mieux pas s'embarquer dans une relation…

-Mouais, en tout cas, à voir l'endroit chic où il t'a relocalisé, ses intentions sont claires.

-Ok, la moi je te laisse, si c'est l'opinion que tu as de moi après tout ce temps, je veux plus rien savoir, surtout que c'est toi qui m'a sorti la fameuse phrase qui m'a brisé et je cite : « Vaut mieux que l'on ne se promette pas fidélité, tu t'en vas loin, tu vas vivre des expériences, et puis on ne s'est pas où nous en sommes tout les deux.»

Je fermai l'ordinateur, puis le lançai à l'autre bout de la pièce; résultat, un ordinateur en miette éparpillé dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Oh flûte, je l'avais oublié tellement j'étais en colère!

-Rien, c'est juste un sale con, je n'aurais pas dû lui parler.

Kellan approcha ses doigts de mon visage, puis y essuya les larmes que je n'avais pas senti couler.

-Excuses-moi, c'est juste de la colère!

-Il comptait beaucoup pour toi n'est-ce pas?

-En tout les cas, plus maintenant…

-Je voudrais te poser une question indiscrète, tu réponds que si tu en as envie.

Je hochai la tête, essuyant les larmes qui continuait de couler.

-Est-ce par sa faute, que tu t'es reculé quand on a failli s'embrasser dimanche?

-En partie, mais pas seulement, je n'ai pas voulu t'embrasser parce que j'ai peur que mes sentiments soient faussé… J'ai peur de mélangé «Kellan ami» et «Kellan acteur que j'admire depuis un an» et je ne veux pas… ça pourrait nous blessé, toi comme moi…

-Wow, on me l'avait jamais faite celle-là, mais merci, c'est sympa de me dire tout ça.

Il m'avait pris dans ses bras, je pus alors me laisser aller et pleurer sur les épaules d'un ami. Je savais désormais que c'est ce qu'il était pour moi, un ami. Après ce qui me sembla seulement quelques secondes – en fait ça faisait 30 minutes – quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Kellan se leva, me laissant seule sur le divan et alla répondre.

Aussitôt qu'il eu ouvert la porte, une tornade s'abattit sur moi, me serrant très fort, c'était Caty. Elle me posa beaucoup de questions, mais mon esprit n'était pas vraiment là, alors je lui répondis simplement : «Éric croit que j'ai couché pour le rôle.» Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre.

-Non, mais c'est un connard, attend que je lui dise ma façon de pensé, c'est le pire des enfoirés que la terre aie portée…

-Caty, stp, arrête… 1- il n'en vaut pas la peine, 2- il ne t'entend pas et 3- j'ai passé de bon moment avec cet enfoiré…

-oups… désolé

Elle bailla, il était rendu 20h30, je lui ordonnais donc d'aller se coucher, on avait rendez-vous sur le plateau demain matin. Pour une fois elle m'écouta. Probablement que le fait que Kellan soit resté en retrait ici avait joué en ma faveur. Lorsqu'elle sortir, il revint près de moi.

-Merci, lui murmurais-je.

-Un ami, c'est fait pour ça.

Je frissonnais, il s'approcha de moi, puis s'éloigna.

-Ça te dirait d'écouter un film? On a tout ces bonbons, ça serait dommage de les gaspiller.

J'esquissai un sourire, puis hochai la tête.

-Ben voilà, je préfère voir ton sourire, alors une idée de film?

-hmmm… Pas vraiment, le seul film que j'ai pris la peine d'emporter avec moi à Vancouver c'est Twilight, mais si tu en as un autre, ça serais tout aussi bien.

-Non, Twilight ça me va! J'ai bien aimé, même si je n'y apparais pas souvent... et puis ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu…

J'allais donc chercher le film, puis je le mis dans le lecteur DVD. Je me rassis sur le divan, puis Kellan arriva avec une douillette, il nous y blottit tout le deux, moi collé contre lui.

**Bon, alors voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Si ça vous dit, ça m'encourage et me motive beaucoup des comms, alors libre à vous!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici le chapitre le plus long qu'il m'aies été donné d'écrire dans toutes mes fics (qui ne sont pas one shot). Avec plus de 2000 mots, j'espère que vous vous régalerez! bisous!**

(Caty POV)

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que Jessy m'avait dit... Éric croyait qu'elle couchait avec Kellan… non mais pour qui il se prend celui-là? Quand elle m'avait dit d'aller me coucher, j'avais hésité, mais j'avais aussi croisé le regard de Kellan, pauvre lui, il avait assisté à la scène… ça n'avait pas dû être beau. Je n'avais jamais vu Jessy aussi triste… et elle devait être en colère, mais ça je ne fais que le déduire, elle qui tient à son ordinateur comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, elle l'a carrément explosé… ce n'est vraiment pas normal. Bon, Kellan est resté, et à en croire son expression, il ne la laissera pas tombé de si tôt, je crois qu'il l'aime bien malgré tout. Je vais les laisser, il arrivera surement à mieux la consoler que moi, après tout, c'est Kellan, le chouchou de Jessy… comment rivaliser? Je lui raconterai ma super soirée demain, ça lui redonnera le sourire, j'en suis sûre.

Je sors de la pièce après avoir enlacée mon amie, puis je traverse le couloir pour me rendre à ma chambre. Je file prendre une douche, puis je règle le cadran. Je me glisse sous les couvertures, et à peine ma tête frôle l'oreiller que Morphée avait frappé.

J'aurais aimé que ce soit une nuit sans rêve comme j'en ai l'habitude, mais depuis trois semaines c'était l'avion qui était dans mes rêves… c'est la faute de ma phobie. Mais cette nuit, mes rêves étaient différents, pas de crash, pas de vol manqué, ni même de retard ou encore de turbulence, juste des allers-retours incessant entre ma soirée avec Charlie qui m'avait appris une base d'anglais, puis Jessy et Éric.

Jessy et moi on se connaît depuis moins d'un an, mais le courant est passé très rapidement, on est des jumelles de cœur. On est pareille, toutes les deux, on refuse de croire au charme de Pattinson, on se connaît si bien, que l'on écrit la même chose au même moment sur msn. Si bien, que lorsqu'elle m'avait proposé de venir la voir à Vancouver, j'avais sauté sur l'occasion! Je ne pouvais pas me passer d'elle et c'était réciproque. Elle m'avait raconté toute son histoire avec Éric, de A à Z. Je n'en savais que trop. Mais aujourd'hui, Éric avait dépassé les bornes… et il allait le payer!

Dans mes rêves, je le passais sous tabac à quelques reprise, ou encore je lui envoyais des e-mails, à le faire regretter ses paroles… Je crois que c'est ce que j'allais faire; lui envoyer un e-mail, mais bon, pour le moment, je finirai ma nuit.

Lorsqu'enfin le cadran annonça que je devais me lever, c'est ce que je fis. J'ouvris mon ordinateurs –cadeau de ma mère quand elle avait su que je venais à Vancouver pour un mois – puis j'avalais un truc rapide. Je déteste me lever tôt, mais là, c'est pour une bonne cause! J'ouvris donc mon serveur courriel, puis je cliquais sur «Nouveau Message». Je choisi mon expéditeur; Éric Stallan. Puis je composai mon message, laisser déchaîner ma hargne à son égard.

_Salut, même si je ne crois pas que ça vaille la peine de saluer quelqu'un de ton genre!_

_Non mais de quel droit peux-tu insulter une fille comme Jessy? Si tu savais tout ce qu'elle a enduré jusqu'à présent depuis qu'elle est à Vancouver! N'as-tu pas écouté la moindre des choses qu'elle te disait? Tu es le seul qu'elle voulait vraiment! Elle a refusé d'embrasser Kellan Lutz pour toi! Elle l'a repoussé car malgré votre accord, elle ne voyait que toi!_

_T'es un minable redoublé de con, tu viens de pousser la seule fille à avoir repoussé un acteur pour un mec ordinaire, dans les bras de cet acteur, plutôt pas mal ta moyenne? Non, mais… sérieux, y'a pas de mot pour décrire quel imbécile tu es, et encore là le terme est faible. Tu lui as fait mal, elle a pleuré… mais un conseil, oublie la! Je serais la pour la protéger de toi désormais, je n'ai jamais été capable de t'endurer près d'elle, tu étais tout pour elle, mais tu as tout gâché._

_Tu ne me crois pas? C'était «Trop récent» pour ça? Eh! Bien, ôtes tes doigts de dans tes yeux le cave! Parce qu'elle était accro, chaque fois qu'on se parlait elle et moi, c'était inlassablement toi le sujet de ses discussions, elle te trouvait tout! Elle avait même réussi à décrocher de Kellan, elle avait diminué le nombre de fois qu'elle allait sur le forum, voulant être à TES côtés, un mot de toi et elle serait restée… Mais t'as été trop aveugle pour voir ça… Minable, sans cervelle… pauvre type va…_

_ Sincèrement, _

_ Caty!_

Voilà, j'envoyais, puis fini de me préparer, la voiture arriverait dans quelques minutes. On cogna à ma porte, surement Jessy qui venait me chercher. J'allais ouvrir, le choc, en fait Jessy était bien là, tout sourire, mais il y avait Kellan et Taylor à ses côtés! La journée s'annonçait bien tout compte fait! Je pris mon sac à main, puis je sortis.

(Jessy POV)

(Retour à la veille au soir)

Si vous êtes comme moi fan de Twilight, quand je dis fan c'est fan accro finie, eh! Bien, vous avez surement vu le film plus d'une fois. Suffisamment de fois pour en connaître les répliques par cœur! Assez même, pour pouvoir faire les gestes que les personnages font au même moment, bref, vous pourriez être à la place de certains d'entre eux!

Je suis un peu comme ça… même que chaque fois que j'écoute le film, j'ai une boule dans l'estomac, je suis excitée et nerveuse pour connaître la suite, pourtant, je le connais de A à Z et ce sous toutes ses coutures… Mais voilà, je n'aurais jamais cru possible d'avoir encore plus la chaire de poule, je m'étais mis le doigt dans l'œil…

Vous rêvez certainement que Rob vous dise les mêmes paroles que ce qu'Edward dis à Bella non? Enfin, moi ça dépend… Mais si c'est Kellan qui me souffle les répliques dans l'oreille… alors là je vous assure ça en est à tombé!

Tout le long du film, il n'a pas arrêté de me chuchoter les répliques d'Edward, ça me donnait des frissons. Lorsqu'il arriva à la partie où Edward dit : « you're my life now » oulala! Je ne vous dis pas l'effet! Je n'ai jamais eu l'estomac aussi serré que ça. Déjà je ne suis pas une sentimentale dans l'âme… enfin, quand ça concerne un film, mais bon quand on a le gars de nos rêves que l'on a repoussé deux fois plutôt qu'une, qui vous souffle les répliques les plus sexy qui n'aies été écrite, c'est dur de résister… Je respirais, non, tentais de respirer calmement, me concentrant sur le film, mais c'était plutôt compliqué… Lorsque je générique arriva enfin, je m'étirai, mais il me fit tombé à la renverse sur lui… Bon, on était resté collé pendant tout le film, mais tous les amis font ça non? Euh… non Jess, là tu dérailles!

J'avais donc, ma tête sur ses genoux, le cœur qui battait la chamade. Son visage pas trop loin du mien, je devais prendre une décision, étais-je prête à la faire? Certainement pas! Étais-je sûr de moi? Encore moins! Le choix pourtant s'imposait… Que devais-je faire? Le repousser pour une troisième fois? Ou devais-je franchir le cap de l'amitié si fragile, si naissante qui nous unissait… Pourtant, il y avait une complicité certaine entre nous! Tout le monde me l'avait dit, ça avait sauté aux yeux de Caty, même Nikki me l'avais signalé lors du concert des Monkeys! Pour les trois secondes qui suivirent, il ne fit pas de mouvement pour amorcer la descente qui nous ferait franchir ce cap, j'en étais soulagée, mais en même temps, je désirais qu'il les fasse, j'avais pris une décision, mais je n'étais sûre de rien. Mais comme dit un vieux proverbe, « qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ».

Pourtant, je sais bien une chose, en amour, on est jamais sûr de quoi que ce soit… Alors pourquoi j'hésite? Je n'ai jamais eu meilleure complicité qu'avec Kellan! Et pourtant, des gars, j'en ai eu comme meilleur ami! Bon, aller, je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment comme ça, à trois pouces de ses lèvres sans rien faire. Je finis donc par franchir les quelques centimètres qui nous sépare. Il se laisse faire, puis y met du sien. Le meilleur baiser que je n'ai jamais reçu. La passion qui est mise dans ce léger baiser était subtile, mais elle était bien là. Je n'arrivais pas à croire, j'avais osé embrasser Kellan! À peine quelques heures après l'avoir repoussé, après lui avoir présenté un gars que – comment décrire ça, pas un fuckfriend, mais pas un chum non plus…- enfin bref, lui avoir présenté mon prétendant… je n'arrive pas à croire que je faisais ça, moi qui ne suis pas du tout entreprenant, mais c'était si bon, et je n'avais pas fait ça sans y penser. Lorsqu'il mit fin à cet échange, je pris le coussin qui était près de mes pieds et l'attaquais directement derrière la tête avec!

-Hey! C'est pourquoi ça?

-M'avoir déconcentrée pendant tout le film!

-Mmmm t'avais pourtant pas l'air d'haïr ça! Me dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

-Touché!

Nous rîmes à gorge déployé. Il regarda sa montre, puis me regarda dans les yeux.

-C'est pas que j'ai envie de te quitter, surtout que tu as retrouvé ton magnifique sourire, mais il est 22h, et on tourne demain, je passe te chercher à 6h, soit prête! Oh, et pas besoin de te maquiller cette fois!

Il rit à mes dépends une fois de plus, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec lui.

-Et si on faisait une surprise à Caty? Emmènes Taylor avec toi, elle l'adore!

-Ok, c'est bon. Aller, fait de beau rêve mon papillon!

-Wow, c'est le plus joli surnom qu'on puisse donner à quelqu'un! Merci, fait de beau rêve aussi.

Après un dernier baiser, il sortit de ma chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui et –je crois, je n'en suis pas sûre- testant si la porte était bien verrouiller. Je souris béatement, avant de me diriger vers la douche pour ensuite régler le cadran, 5h15, ça devrait être bien assez tôt! Moi qui ne prends pas beaucoup de temps à me préparer le matin!

Ma nuit, j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit remplit de couleur et d'instant magique comme elle l'était si souvent, mais épuisé par tout ce qui m'était arrivé en 72h, je tombai comme une bûche dans mon lit. La noirceur s'empara de moi, et le temps de compter jusqu'à trois, je n'étais plus de ce monde.

Je me réveillai sur la chanson de Justin Bieber « One less lonely girl », ce qui m'étonna, car mon cadran ne jouait pas de musique, il faisait simplement un «bip » agaçant… J'en déduis donc que c'était mon téléphone qui sonnait. J'étendis le bras, pour m'en emparer.

-Allo, grognais-je

-Papillon, je devrais peut-être t'appeler marmotte, il est 6h moins quart et aucune lumière dans ta chambre…

-Hein? Oh flûte j'ai mal réglé mon cadran! Donne moi cinq minutes et je t'ouvres!

-Si tu fais ça en cinq minutes, je te paye le restaurant de ton choix ce soir!

-Parfait, pars le chrono!

Je raccrochai illico presto! J'avais déjà mon linge de près, ayant pris ma douche hier soir, tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de l'enfiler, puis de mettre du déodorant, ainsi que de m'avaler une barre à déjeuner, me passer un coup de brosse rapide (vive les cheveux courts)et la brosse à dents. Après quatre minutes trente neuf secondes, j'ouvrais la porte!

-Wow! Bah là je suis ébahie… tu es vite comme l'éclair toi!

-Ahhh c'est ce qui s'appelle savoir ce que l'on dit, tu entres deux minutes, ou on va chercher Taylor?

-Je suis là, dit une voix non loin.

-Salut! Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu!

-Hehe, je comprends! Allez, on va surprendre ta marmotte d'amie?

-Elle doit être debout depuis des lustres, mais ok!

Kellan me prit la main, puis on se dirigea vers l'appartement de mon amie… Bon ok, on fit simplement un 180 degré, accompagné d'un demi -pas, mais bon… Je cognai, puis Caty ouvrit, elle sembla surprise de l'accueil, prit son sac à main, puis nous rejoint. Nous partîmes tous ensembles vers le terrain de baseball, la journée ne faisait que commencer!

**Une petite review s.v.p. ça m'aide grandement à avancé!**


	8. Chapter 8

Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi j'ai acceptez de faire ce rôle? Car là, tout de suite, je n'aime pas… Tout d'abord, j'ai du passer une bonne demi-heure pour me faire maquiller, Kellan qui se moquait de mes grognements de mécontentements, puis ensuite ça été le coiffeur… Alors là je vous dis pas, mes cheveux courts, ne sont pas mêlés, mais pour les besoins du combat, le coiffeur a mit une demi-heure –peut-être même plus- à tenter de les faire tenir… Ensuite, ça été le costume… bon alors je ne sais pas encore comment je vais faire, mais je suis censé me battre avec un pantalon de cuit noir hyper serré, pour le haut ça va pas trop pire… Un chemisier rouge à froufrou, puis un corsage – c'est ce qui me fait un peu flipper - noir.

Ensuite, je suis passé voir Florenzo, c'est un homme d'une soixantaine d'année, cheveux blanc tout rabougri pour qu'il m'explique – et que du coup de je traduise à Caty – ce que l'on allait devoir faire. Bon pas trop compliqué, il nous montre quelques figures. Puis maintenant le plus long, l'attente…Bon, en temps normal ça aurait été le plus long, mais aujourd'hui moi et Caty, on avait beaucoup à discuter.

-Alors, raconte!

Ce fut les premiers mots, qu'elle m'avait adressé, j'aurais dû me douter, qu'elle nous aurait vu moi et Kellan main dans la main… Impossible qu'elle ne voit pas ça.

-Toi d'abord, tu as une super soirée à me raconter.

-Moi? Mais comparé à toi, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'intéressant à dire…

-Ne te fais pas prier! Raconte!

-Bon, bon, d'accord!

(Caty POV)

(La veille après souper)

Après avoir salué Jessy et Kellan, on était sorti du resto, deux paparazzis étaient là, surement avertis par la serveuse. Ils nous suivirent pendant un moment, nous on s'amusait, en parlant français, marchant tranquillement. Charlie en profitait pour m'apprendre quelques trucs en anglais. Finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile l'anglais! Il me conseilla un site internet qu'il utilisait pour perfectionner son française. Puis on s'arrêta dans une librairie –bon, ils ont quand même des starbucks dans leurs librairies, cool non?- il m'offrit un café, puis on fouilla les rangées jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait.

-Tiens, si tu écoutes ça en dormant, ça devrait être parfait pour t'aider et tu dois lire… ceci le jour!

Je pris ce qu'il me tendit, c'était une collection de livre/CD pour apprendre l'anglais.

-Merci

-Y'a pas de quoi. Tu as envie d'un ciné?

-En fait, je sais qu'il n'est que 7h45, mais avec le décalage horaire et le vol tôt, etc. pour moi il est comme pratiquement 11h, et je suis plutôt fatiguée.

-En route vers l'hôtel dans ce cas mademoiselle!

-Merci, t'es vraiment un ange Charlie!

-Y'a pas de quoi.

On rentra à l'hôtel, puis je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, mais ne sachant pas pourquoi, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, alors j'allais vers Jessy. C'était comme si on m'avertissait que quelques choses de négatifs allait arrêter. Charlie m'ayant accompagnée jusque là, je lui dis au revoir et lui fis la bise, puis je toquai. Après trente secondes, la porte s'ouvrit sur Kellan, je lui souris, mais plutôt que de me sourire en retour, il me pointa Jessy. Elle était dans tout ces états, les larmes qui coulaient firent monter les miennes, je me précipitais vers elle. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai très fort, tout d'abord en lui chuchotant des mots de réconforts, puis je lui posais des questions, car la scène à laquelle j'assistais, ce n'étais pas ma Jessy! Ma Jessy, jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait pleuré devant Kellan… déjà c'était dur pour elle de se lâcher devant moi… ensuite, son ordinateur était en miette par terre… et je dois dire que son ordi c'était pour elle plus précieux que sa vue… Elle n'aurait jamais agit ainsi si elle n'aurait pas réellement été mal en point! Ainsi, lorsqu'elle me révéla entre deux crises de larmes qu'Éric l'accusait d'avoir couché pour le rôle, je me laissai un peu emporté! Non, mais de quel droit osait-il, la traité ainsi! C'était sa faute tout ça. Je ne pus retenir un bâillement, ni le second qui suivit, alors j'obtempérai lorsque Jessy m'ordonna d'aller me coucher.

(Jessy POV)

(Retour sur le plateau)

-Oh bah, une soirée tranquille finalement?

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand je suis partie? Parce que ce matin, si je n'ai pas halluciné, j'ai bien vu Kellan qui te tenait la main!

-J'te rassure, t'as pas halluciné, on est ensemble… enfin, je crois…

Je lui racontai donc ma soirée, après son départ.

-Wow! T'es ben chanceuse! Et puis, comment il embrasse? Aussi bien que dans tes rêves? Ça finit où cette histoire? Dans le lit? Rohhh tu rougis!!!!

-Caty, tu sais que je n'aime pas aborder ce sujet… mais bon c'est toi alors… Mes rêves étaient loin de la vérité… Il embrasse comme un dieu! Et pour finir – et ce sera la seule fois ou je te répondrai alors soit attentive – Non, ça n'a pas finit dans le lit et même si ça avait été le cas, je ne te l'aurais pas dit!

-Ahhh, C'est trop de la chance!

Peu après cet échange, les autres figurantes nouveau-nées arrivèrent. Elles étaient excitées, elles espéraient voir les acteurs entre les scènes… D'après ce que j'avais compris, Rob ou Taylor ferait l'unanimité…Personne n'avait mentionné Kellan.

La seule chose que je regrettais vraiment, c'était d'avoir dû laisser mon téléphone dans les casiers. J'aurais aimé pouvoir texté Kellan, lui dire que je pensais à lui… Soudain, la pièce devint silencieuse, mis à part moi qui criais lorsque je sentis deux bras m'enlacer et un visage s'approcher de moi (par derrière hein), puis j'entendis un murmure qui chatouilla mon oreille gauche :

-Ça va mon petit papillon?

Oubliant où j'étais, je me retournais, enlaçai son cou, puis le fixais dans les yeux.

-Oui, je pensais justement à toi, me demandant comment tu faisais habituellement pour passer au travers des heures d'attentes entres tes scènes…

-Oh… je lis, ou j'écoute de la musique, mais là, je pensais à toi…

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

-ooooohhhhhh

Ce fut le bruit de trop, cela nous ramena à la réalité. Il me lâcha la taille et moi son cou, on alla s'assoir de l'autre côté de la porte, puis on discuta. C'était incroyable comment c'était facile de parler avec lui. Il avait le don de me faire croire que tout était possible avec lui, et en contre partie, de son côté, il disait que j'avais le don de lui faire visualiser n'importe laquelle de mes idées les plus folles grâce aux descriptions que je donnais.

Les nouvelles allaient vite, très vite. Le soir même, après avoir tournée une scène, j'avais réussi à négocier avec Caty pour lui emprunter son ordinateur une heure, histoire de consulter mes courriels… Bon, j'ai dû jurer sur la tête de Kellan de ne pas le lancé, mais bon… J'avais donc des dizaines de mails, la plupart des filles du forum, et quelques-uns de ma famille… ils avaient tous vu une photo de moi et Kellan, mais je ne savais pas du tout laquelle… jusqu'à ce que je clique sur le lien que m'avait envoyé Céline… c'était la scène de ce matin, quand il m'avait enlacé et que j'avais pris son cou… mais comment étais-ce possible? Personne n'était censé avoir de caméra dans cette pièce… Je dû donc expliquer dans un mail collectif mon histoire avec Kellan. Bien que l'heure fût tardive, plusieurs courageuse de France m'avaient attendue, sachant que je me connecterais. Je répondis à leurs questions, puis je m'excusais, mais j'avais rendez-vous, j'avais gagné un pari ce matin, et je comptai bien aller réclamer mon prix.


	9. Chapter 9

**Désolé si ça prend un peu de temps, mais le boulot de nuit ça m'épuise... je n'ai même pas fêter Noël parce que j'ai travaillé toute la semaine XD bon, allez, j'vous lache le blabla et je vous laisse lire, bisous**

* * *

**(Caty POV)****  
**  
Quelle journée exténuante nous avions eu! Mais maintenant, j'étais seule, Jessy m'abandonnait ce soir. Je la comprends, un souper en tête à tête avec son amoureux, ça n'a rien de comparable avec un souper entre amie de fille. Mais bon, là je dois dire que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je suis plutôt fatiguée, je n'ai pas eu suffisamment de repos depuis mon arrivé… Je décide donc d'aller prendre un café et un gâteau au starbucks d'en face. En sortant de ma chambre, je vois Jessy.

-Toujours pas partie?

-J'y vais de ce pas, j'avais juste oublié un truc.

-Ah bon?

-Disons que… vive les problèmes de filles…

-Oh, pauvre toi ma chewie…

-Bah ce n'est pas grave, après on en a que pour quelques jours…

-Oui, bon, ben aller, va récolter ton prix! Et bon appétit!

-Merci, bonne soirée à toi!

Je la serre dans mes bras, puis nos chemins se séparent. Je traverse la rue. Puis je commande mon café avec deux biscuits aux pépites de chocolat. N'ayant aucune motivation pour rentrer à l'hôtel immédiatement, je m'assois à l'une des tables de libre, puis je branche mon ipod sur mes cours d'anglais. Finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile. Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause que j'avais passé la journée à demander à Jess ce que tel ou telle chose voulait dire, ou encore parce que j'avais uniquement entendue de l'anglais toute la journée, mais une chose est sûre, c'est de plus en plus facile pour moi de comprendre. À la fin du tournage, j'avais même parlé un peu avec Kellan en anglais. Bon il s'était moqué de ma façon de prononcé quelques mots, mais Jessy m'avait vite défendue. Puis Jess m'avait félicité, disant que j'apprenais super vite. Elle m'avait aussi conseillé de naviguer sur le net en anglais et de regarder la télé en anglais… elle voulait vraiment m'immerger dans sa langue de prédilection. Mais d'un côté je me disais que si je perdais mon français, ça serait terrible pour communiquer avec ma famille, et de l'autre, je voyais bien que l'anglais me serait pratique partout dans ma vie.

Je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions, lorsque quelqu'un tira la chaise en face de moi. Je levai la tête et souris. Mon cœur manqua un battement, c'était bien vrai, il était bien plus sexy en vrai qu'en photo. C'était bizarre, car depuis quelques temps, même si Taylor restait mon favori, j'avais eu un nouveau coup de cœur parmi les loups. Je le saluai, heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie.

-Tiens, ton bodyguard t'a enfin laissé?

-Hein?

-Jessy, elle ne te lâche pas d'une semelle… enfin quand elle n'est pas avec Kellan…

-Bah faut pas lui en vouloir, elle me sert de traductrice quand je ne comprends pas, puis c'est une nouvelle idylle pour les deux, elle reviendra vers moi, j'm'en fais pas, de toute façon, j'ai besoin de repos… et je dois dire que même si je l'adore, elle n'est pas reposante comme fille, elle adore bouger… sauf quand il s'agit de faire les boutiques…

-Oui, j'ai cru remarqué ça plutôt quand je l'ai vu se battre, entre les scènes elle semblait toujours prête à sauter partout… sauf quand la maquilleuse et le coiffeur s'approchait, alors là elle figeait… comme s'ils représentaient le démon en personnes…

-C'est un peu ça pour elle… disons que ce n'est pas sa partie favorite du tournage hehe…

Il rit. Me fit signe de l'attendre, puis se dirigea vers le comptoir se commander un café. Je ne le lâchai pas des yeux. Summit avait fait de très bon choix en ce qui concernait les loups. Dieu qu'il est sexy. Sa démarche lente, ses yeux…exquis. J'dois vraiment décrocher là, sinon on va dire que je trompe Taylor… quoi que, est-ce que je peux tromper quelqu'un avec qui je ne sors pas? Puis Taylor est mineur… ça ne serait pas bien si je sortais avec lui… même s'il ne restait que quelques mois avant la majorité, pourrais-je attendre jusque là? Mais pourquoi je me pose ses questions? Aucune idée, mais ce dont j'étais certaine, c'est que mon accompagnateur de la soirée me remettait en question! Il revint s'assoir, puis l'on continua à parler de tout et de rien. J'adorai répondre à ses questions, et je lui en posai beaucoup… Il était patient, avait ralenti son débit pour que je puisse mieux le comprendre. M'expliquait lorsque ça ne fonctionnait pas. Lorsque vingt et une heure sonna, je me levai. Il me raccompagna à ma chambre.

-Dors bien.

-Merci, toi aussi.

-Oh, il n'y a pas de danger, je ferais de joli rêve… en repensant à cette magnifique soirée.

-Alors rêve bien, Chaske.

Je lui fis la bise, il me fit un câlin, puis je refermai la porte de mon appartement. Il était simplement sublime… Allez, à la douche, puis dodo. Le décalage ça tape vraiment sur le système!

**(Jessy POV)**

Après avoir vu Caty, je parcourus les quelques mètres qui séparaient ma chambre de celle de Kellan. Même si je m'y attendais, j'avais été impressionnée de la vitesse à laquelle l'info avait fait le tour des sites twilight. À peine étais-je devant la porte de sa chambre qu'il m'ouvrit, il m'attendait.

-Salut.

En guise de réponse, il me prit dans ses bras. On y était si confortable. J'y serais rester des années sans bouger si j'aurais pu… je n'avais jamais pensé à cela, je n'avais jamais pensé que j'aurais un jour rêvé de devenir un vampire, même avec la frénésie de Twilight, mais à ce moment précis, je l'aurais souhaiter car je n'aurais pas eu besoin de manger, de bouger ni même d'aller au petit coin, juste être dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais m'aurait suffit.

-Tu m'as manqué petit papillon.

Je frissonnais, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais quand il me surnommait ainsi, toutes sensations dans mon corps étaient amplifier. Étais-ce sa voix, ou la façon dont il avait de le prononcer? Je ne le saurai probablement jamais, mais ça avait l'effet escompté par celui qui prononçait ces doux mots.

Ce fut nos estomacs qui en grondant nous ramenèrent à la réalité. Après un ultime baiser, nous sortîmes de la chambre de Kellan pour aller manger.

-Alors, où désires-tu manger?

-hmm… Je ne sais pas trop, je ne connais pas les restaurant du coin, mais tu as peut-être une idée…

-mmm Oui, en effet. Aller, je vais sortir de la routine aujourd'hui, je te fais à manger.

-Tant que tu es meilleur que moi ça me vas!

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

-J'suis ce que l'on appelle un zéro en cuisine…

-Bah, alors je te ferais à manger.

Ça c'était le rêve, j'étais tombé sur un homme qui aimait faire à manger. J'adorais tout ce que je découvrais sur lui. Nous sortions de l'hôtel main dans la main, lorsque je le sentis se tendre. Je levais les yeux dans la direction qu'il fixait. Je voyais là trois hommes armés d'une caméra… des paparazzis sans aucun doute. Je regardai Kellan, et lui chuchottais un petit mot :

-Smile (souris)

-Tu as raison… on est le nouveau couple n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, alors aussi bien paraître heureux non?

-Tu veux rire d'eux?

-Oui, bien sur!

-Alors une petite course jusqu'à l'épicerie?

-humm tu te rappelles que je cours genre super pas vite et que c'est pour ça que on a failli s'embrasser la deuxième journée que l'on c'est vu?

-ah oui, c'est vrai… bon alors on sourit et on les laisse faire.

Je ris ouvertement, puis je leur souris. Instinctivement par contre, je me rapproche de Kellan, me sentant menacé de ses objectifs, mais comprenez, je passe d'une pure inconnue à une inconnue qui fréquente Kellan Lutz… et puis il y a cet autre chose, que j'avais jusqu'à maintenant pu cacher… je déteste être prise en photo… Mais bon, je vais devoir m'y faire j'imagine… vivement qu'il y ait du nouveau du côté de Rob, car sinon je sens que je vais me sentir menacé pendant un bout de temps… Kellan a compris mon sentiment, et plutôt que de me tenir la main, il passe la main par-dessus mon épaule, m'encrant en lui. Je le remercie silencieusement et c'est ainsi que nous allons jusqu'à l'épicerie. Rendu là, je sais que nous sommes à moitié en sécurité… Les paparazzis ne peuvent pas nous suivre. Nous faisons donc les courses. Nous faisons le tour des étagères… elles sont grandes leur épiceries ici… deux étages, je n'en reviens pas… Après avoir pris tout ce qu'il nous fallait pour se faire une lasagne et une salade césar, puis pour dessert un gâteau double chocolat, il paye et nous refaisons le chemin inverse, toujours suivis – non, devancé par les paparazzis.

Pendant que le tout cuit, nous décidons de simplement nous affalés sur le canapé, et de discutez de tout et de rien. Le repas était exquis, plus jamais je ne verrais les lasagnes de ma mère de la même façon! Après avoir passé encore quelques temps à discuter de nos familles et de nos vies respectives, il fut l'heure d'aller nous coucher… Nous n'avions pas vraiment envie de nous séparer, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de faire les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. Une fois me suffisait pour apprendre de celles-ci. Aussi, à contre cœur et après une vingtaine de minutes je quittai sa chambre, pour aller rejoindre la mienne.

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre. Laissez moi une petite review, et je vous invites à aller lire ma fiction Music and Candies, le lien sur mon profil, c'est une autre fic RPS (real person story) que j'écris conjointement avec Lylisabella.**

**a+**


	10. Chapter 10

**Désolé de ce long temps d'attente, mais voilà la courte suite, il devrait bientot avoir un rebondissement et j'ai plus de temps pour l'écrire alors voilà je suis officiellement en retour mode écriture!**

* * *

(Jessy POV)

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que nous avions commencé à fréquenter le monde des acteurs moi et Caty. Le tournage avec les nouveau-nés s'était terminé après une semaine, j'avais fini par m'habituer au maquillage et à la coiffure, mais il me restait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire…

Caty s'était rapproché tranquillement mais surement de Taylor, ayant de plus en plus une super maîtrise de l'anglais. De jour en jour, je voyais leur relation s'améliorer, apprenant très doucement à faire connaissance, je crois que Caty avait même fini par oublier que c'était Taylor Lautner, son loup, son acteur, c'était maintenant un ami avec lequel elle passait beaucoup de temps. En même temps, elle était aussi très souvent avec Chaske, mais c'était plus des amis que des amoureux… Je me demandais même combien de temps Taylor et Caty passerait avant qu'ils s'embrassent… J'eus ma réponse au moment même où je me posai la question… sous mes yeux, Taylor venait de se pencher pour embrasser ma binouche.

Caty POV

Cela faisait deux semaines que je passais tout mon temps libre avec les loups, c'était bien pratique, je pouvais améliorer mon anglais, puis en plus, je me rapprochais de jour en jour de Taylor. Au début je le voyais vraiment comme un acteur épatant, mais aujourd'hui, c'était mon meilleur ami, celui avec qui je m'éclatai tout les jours, celui en qui je me confiais. J'étais assez proche de Chaske aussi, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Avec ce dernier je me sentais plus comme avec un frère… Celui qui me protégerait de tout, comme de moi-même…

Je rentrai du cinéma avec Taylor, Chaske ayant préféré sortir avec Tinsel, depuis deux jours, il me donnait l'impression de me fuir, de m'éviter, pourtant quand on se retrouvait en face à face, il me demandait où j'en étais dans mon dossier « passer à un stade futur avec Taylor ». Je lui donnais pleinement les nouvelles, mais, même si il semblait heureux pour moi, je sentais qu'il ne l'était pas pleinement. Je me demandais d'ailleurs ce qui se passait avec lui. Puis, alors que je m'apprêtais à poser une question à Taylor, je dus surprise par le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'oubliais soudainement le reste du monde, mon désir le plus cher était enfin arrivé, mon loup, mon meilleur ami, mon acteur favori m'embrassait sans même que je ne le lui demande.

Je restai bouche-bé quelques instant après ce magnifique contact, mais repris vite mes esprits. Je l'invitai à entrer dans ma chambre, là ou nous avions discutez longuement les dernières journées, ne se quittant que pour dormir. Nous nous étions considérablement rapproché, et je constatai maintenant que je savais pourquoi. Avec tout ce qu'il avait appris sur moi dans la dernière semaine, il avait décidé de franchir le cap, pourtant, il savait qu'il nous restait tant à apprendre de l'autre.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai envie de te savoir à mes côtés pour ce long trajet, j'ai envie de pouvoir apprendre à te connaître sous un nouvel angle, ce chemin, on le fera à deux, qu'en penses-tu?

Ébahie par sa déclaration, sa réponse à mes interrogations muettes, je ne pu qu'hochai de la tête et lui donner un doux baiser sur la joue.

(Taylor POV)

Aujourd'hui j'avais décidé de changé le type de relation que j'avais avec Caty, de simple ami à meilleur ami ça n'avait pas pris de temps, car cette fille est une fille simple mais complexe à la fois, elle sait ce qu'elle veut, mais elle est timide. Elle a un talent fou, mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte. J'avais beaucoup discuté avec Chaske, de son point de vue, il croyait que j'étais amoureux de Caty, et en mon for intérieur, je le savais aussi. Puis selon lui, à la façon dont elle agissait avec moi, elle le serait aussi. Trop gêner pour le lui demander, j'avais simplement osé diminuer l'espace qui nous séparait à néant, j'avais décidé de l'embrasser, et elle avait accepté cet échange. J'avais ainsi pu lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur depuis deux jours. C'est ainsi que je savais qu'elle et moi serions longtemps ensemble, car entre nous, tout était facile.

(Chaske POV)

J'avais refusé d'aller au cinéma avec les deux tourtereaux aujourd'hui. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais je savais aussi que ça ne tarderait pas… J'avais préféré sortir avec Tinsel, elle me comprenait énormément. Ayant elle-même vécu la situation quelques temps auparavant… Pourtant sur le chemin du retour je les avais vu, heureux… puis j'avais été témoin de cet échange que j'aurais préféré n'avoir jamais conscience… je devrais m'effacé de sa vie, pour ne pas la faire souffrir, mais pourtant tout me ramenait à elle. J'aillais devoir jouer au grand frère encore un moment, peut-être, avec un peu de chance, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre d'aussi merveilleuse qu'elle et que je finirai par l'oublier, mais pour le moment, cela me semblait impossible. Après cette scène, qui à mon avis n'aurait jamais dû se produire, mais qui étais-je pour en juger ainsi, je m'excusai auprès de Tinsel, et j'allais courir quelques kilomètres, puis atterri dans un gym où je passai deux heures, à me défoncer les muscles, je me devais de passer ma colère, ma déception.

* * *

**J'espère que malgré le fait que ce soit très court, vous avez appréciez... alors enfin j'espère avoir un commentaire ou deux... et j'essai de pondre un autre chapitre plus vite et plus long que celui ci!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici la suite!**

**

* * *

  
**

(Kellan POV)

Ce soir, quelque chose m'empêchait de dormir, je ne savais pas quoi, mais mes sens étaient en alertes, alors je décidai de me relever. Je décidai d'aller un peu courir. Après seulement quelques minutes, je croisai Chaske, je m'arrêtai pour le saluer et lui parler.

-Salut, ça va pas toi on dirait?

-Non, pas fort…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Disons que je suis un peu déçu, mais bon je continuerais mon rôle de grand frère pour le nouveau couple…

-Oh, Caty et Taylor sont devenus un couple?

-Ouais… rien de plus douloureux, je t'assure…

-Je te crois, ne t'en fais pas avec ça…

-Ouais… bon, je suis mieux de retourner les 3 appels de Caty… sinon je sens que je vais passer à l'interrogatoire demain

-Hehe bonne chance vieux!

-Merci.

Au moment ou il me quitta, je sentis la fatigue m'assaillir d'un seul coup, c'était donc ça, la peine d'un ami qui avait besoin de parler qui me gardait éveiller… je retournai donc à l'hôtel et m'endormis immédiatement.

(Jessy POV)

Ce matin comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, je me levais tôt, plus tôt que d'ordinaire. Je partais allé m'entraîner. Personne ne savait que je le faisais, mais je voulais me remettre en forme. J'aurais dû le faire depuis de nombreuses années, mais je n'y voyais aucun avantage. Maintenant j'avais un but; courir de nouveau, pouvoir suivre Kellan dans son entraînement.

J'étais donc en train de me réchauffer, préparer mes muscles à l'effort avant que mon entraîneuse ne vienne me rejoindre pour me motivé et m'aidé à m'améliorer. Puis un petit dix minutes de cardio, histoire de faire pomper le cœur un peu, j'adorais cette partie. C'était le plus épuisant, mais j'y voyais tellement de progrès que ça me motivait d'autant plus. Chaque jour je faisais plus de distance et j'augmentai la vitesse du tapis, c'était génial!

Après avoir arrêté le tapis, je regardai en direction de mon entraîneuse, mais c'est là que je figeai. Je vis ce que j'avais à la fois craint et aussi crut qui n'arriverais jamais; Kellan entrait dans le gym ou j'étais. Dès qu'il me vit – c'est-à-dire trois secondes et un quart plus tard, - il se dirigea vers moi.

-Sweetheart, what are you doing here? (Mon Cœur, que fait tu ici?)

-What do you think? (Que penses-tu?) Demandais-je en riant.

-Yeah, stupid question, I'm just surprise to see you out of the bed that early… (Ouais, question stupide, je suis simplement surprise de te voir hors du lit si tôt…)

- Maybe it's because every morning I come here, then I go to bed so that nobody suspects I train ... (Peut-être que c'est parce que chaque matin je viens ici, puis je retourne me coucher pour que personne ne se doute que je m'entraîne…)

- Why? Are you ashamed to train?(Pourquoi? As-tu honte de t'entraîner?)

-No, I simply like to have my time for thinking, to romp and plan a surprise… (Non, j'aime simplement avoir mon temps pour penser, me défouler et planifier une surprise…)

-Surprise? (Surprise?)

- I put myself in shape for one day being able to run to your side, I was just a little embarrassed to admit that one. (Je me remets en forme pour un jour pouvoir courir à tes côtés, j'étais juste un peu gênée de l'avouer celle-là.)

-You're so cute when you're red... Well I'll let you train, and I'll go train myself. Those muscle need some times, rit-il. (Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu es rouge… Bon, je te laisse t'entraîner et je vais aller m'entraîner moi-même. Ces muscles ont besoins de temps.)

Cette fois, je ris, puis j'eus envie de l'énerver un peu, histoire de me foutre de sa gueule à mon tour… Alors je lui répondis en français.

-Oui, c'est ça, va prendre soin de ce corps parfait… comme s'il t'appartenait et non à moi. (je grimaçais en même temps.)

-What? (quoi?)

-Nothing, my love, nothing, puis j'éclatai de rire. (Rien mon amour, rien.)

Il me tourna le dos, puis partit s'entraîner. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que nous quittâmes le gym main dans la main, en direction de l'hôtel. Il avait une journée de congé et il avait donc décidé de me surprendre, c'était aussi la raison qui l'avait poussé dans le gym à cette heure.

Tout d'abord, après une bonne douche et un déjeuner bien mérité, on alla au cinéma, puis au musée de la science. C'était vraiment intéressant. Vers vingt-heures, on alla dans un restaurant spécialisé dans la fondue chinoise, c'est donc à la lueur des lumières tamisées que l'on dégusta notre repas. Par la suite on eu droit à une fondue au chocolat. Ce fut un véritable délice, les fruits étaient succulents et les rires de mon amoureux encore plus doux qu'une berceuse à mon oreilles. Ce n'est que trois heures plus tard que l'on quitta cet endroit. On décida d'un commun accord d'aller boire un verre et danser un peu… enfin un peu c'est bien vite dit, car nous y passâmes plusieurs longues heures.

C'est donc vers deux heures du matin, épuisés que nous sommes rentrés. Je passai rapidement à ma chambre, pour prendre une douche et mes affaires, nous avions décidé de passé la nuit ensemble. C'est donc entouré de ses bras que je m'endormis.

Vers six heures du matin, je sentis sa chaleur me quitter. Je le retins un instant pour l'embrasser, puis je le laissais s'échapper. Je me rendormis, trop épuisée pour me lever.

Lorsque je me levai plusieurs heures plus tard, je trouvais une note sur la table.

« Salut mon cœur,

Comme tu le sais, je tourne aujourd'hui, fais attention à toi, je t'ai laissé mon cœur veilles bien sur lui. Je suis épuisé, mais notre sortie d'hier et notre petite nuit en ont value la peine. À plus tard.

Kellan

P.S. Je t'aime.

P.P.S. -Xxx- »

Je souris, pliai la lettre et la rangeai avant d'aller sous la douche. J'ouvris ensuite mon nouveau portable pour consulter mes courriels. Je répondis à mes amis, à ma famille, puis je consultais celui que je tardais à ouvrir depuis une semaine déjà.

« Désolé Jessy,

J'ai fait le con, je n'aurais pas dû te dire ces méchancetés. Je ne crois pas que tu es couché pour le rôle. Au contraire, tu as toujours eu un certain talent dans les pièces de théâtre à l'école. J'ai fais une grosse bourde, je m'en excuse. Je viens te rejoindre dans quelques jours, je veux que l'on reparle de tout cela, je n'aime pas te savoir loin de moi.

Je t'aime

Éric »

Au même moment, je reçu un texto.

« Mon amour, je suis à l'aéroport, je viens d'atterrir, où es-tu? »

Visiblement il n'avait jamais changé, il n'avait même pas regardé les magazines people.

Je courus voir Caty, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire.

(Caty POV)

J'entendis cogner à la porte, j'allais donc voir, c'était ma Jessy. Je la fis entrer et c'est alors qu'elle me montra un texto.

-Oh! Mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je venais te demander conseil… Il m'a blessé, mais avant ça, il était toujours là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin. Puis j'ai Kellan dans ma vie maintenant, je l'aime; il est tout pour moi. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si je revoyais Éric… Pas que je risquerais de tromper Kellan, mais tu connais Éric, il est impulsif, j'ai un peu peur qu'il devienne violent en apprenant qu'il m'a lui-même pousser dans les bras de Kellan.

-Jess, cette fois, je ne peux rien pour toi. Tu dois faire ton propre choix.

-Mais qu'est-ce que toi tu ferais?

-Je ne peux pas te répondre, car tu t'y fierais, mais aujourd'hui tu dois suivre ton cœur.

-Ok… merci, me répondis mon amie, visiblement déçue.

Ça avait été dur de lui dire ces mots, mais je n'avais d'autres choix, je connaissais ma Jessy, elle était très influençable et je ne pouvais me permettre de lui dire aujourd'hui comment j'agirais dans ces circonstances.

-Bonne chance ma belle.

Je la serrais dans mes bras et la laissai partir, j'espérais qu'elle ne me ferait pas la tête.

(Jessy POV)

Écouter mon cœur? Et si lui-même n'en savait rien! Je marchais à l'extérieur, tournant le problème de tous les côtés, j'avais besoin de voir toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi. Éric ne m'attirai plus, c'était Kellan l'homme de ma vie, celui avec lequel je partageai les bons comme les mauvais moments. Je n'avais pas peur de mes sentiments, mais bien de la nostalgie que je ressentirais surement si je revoyais ce salaud. Je suis trop impulsive, partir de mon milieu de confort aussi noir fut-il, ça c'est fait sur un coup de tête. Résultat je me pogne avec ma famille, j'atterri à Vancouver, je me chicane avec mon « ami ». Une autre preuve d'impulsivité? J'ai quitté mon job de nanny pour faire un nouveau-né dans un film pour seulement deux semaines. Je devais être complètement tarée. Je devais aussi être folle de me poser toutes ces questions, mais je n'y pouvais rien, j'ai toujours tout sur analysé, c'est pour ça que j'avais hésité à embrasser Kellan, que j'avais hésité à devenir actrice, etc. J'étais indubitablement nulle pour prendre des décisions!

Un taxi s'arrêta subitement devant moi. Un homme de cinq pied huit en descendit. Ces cheveux brun, ces yeux… ce visage, eh! Merde! Je n'étais pas du tout d'humeur ni prête à l'affronter celui-là!

-Jessy, ça va?

-Mouais et toi?

Un peu fatigué, mais ça va maintenant que je t'ai trouvé.

-…

-T'as eu mon mail? Et mon texto?

-Ce matin, mais j'étais occupé… tu as… fais bon voyage?

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas amateur de l'avion. Écoute, je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemin, je me suis rendu compte que je t'aime et je suis venu pour te ramener avec moi au Québec. On va aller à ton hôtel, faire tes bagages, puis on repart ce soir ok?

Quoi? Il débarque comme ça et m'annonce que l'on repart le soir même? Non mais plus salaud que ça, ça existes-tu? Pour qui se prenait-il? Je ne suis pas une marionnette à qui l'ont fais faire ce que l'on veut!

-Non.

-Quoi?

-Tu m'as bien compris, j'ai dit NON!

-Et tu veux bien me dire pourquoi ma belle?

-Petit un je ne suis pas ta belle, petit deux, c'est ma vie et petit trois, mon chum et mes meilleurs amis sont ici.

-Écoute, je sais que je suis là, mais je dois retourner chez moi. Et puis tu manques à ta famille.

-First, on n'est jamais sorti ensemble, on était simplement amis avec bénéfice et tu le sais, c'est toi-même qui a établi cette règle, Second, de quelle famille parles-tu? De mes oncles, mes tantes et mes grands-parents? Ok, je te l'accorde, mais on communique régulièrement ensemble, parce que si tu parles de mes parents tu as dû en manquer un bout. Car depuis qu'ils ont vu ma face sur une revue à potin, avec à mes côtés un acteur qui me tenait par la taille; ben ils ne me parlent même plus! Ils sont fâchés et m'ont mis à la porte!

-Voyons, je suis sur que tu te trompe Jess, ils ne t'auraient pas mis à la porte pour si peu…

-Là vois-tu, tu t'enfonces. Tu veux peut-être que je te montre le courriel pour le prouver? Mais tu n'auras pas la chance de voir ma chambre d'hôtel. Maintenant, tu vas prendre ton cul, tu vas le mettre dans un taxi et te retourner chez toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner dans une province où personne ne veux de moi. Bye!

Je hélai un taxi, hors de moi, j'indiquai l'aéroport puis payais la note. Éric voyant dans quel état j'étais ne broncha pas, et monta dans le taxi. Je partis en courant, avant même que celui-ci ne partes. J'allais avoir besoin d'une bonne séance de gym pour oublier tout ça. Surtout que j'avais réussi à caché tout ça à mon entourage direct, maintenant si je ne me débarrassai pas de ses idées, j'allais avoir quelques ennuis à convaincre Kellan que j'allais bien.

J'avais eu beau faire ma femme forte, mais revoir Éric m'avait bouleversé. J'avais trop de souvenir avec cet homme. J'aimais, non j'adorais Kellan, j'étais au paradis chaque fois que j'étais en sa présence, mais qu'est-ce qui se passera lorsque le tournage sera terminé? Que deviendra-t-on? Étais-je prête à tout abandonné? Oui, mais est-ce que lui voudra que je le suive? Aucune idée, notre relation est tellement récente. Bien que tout l'univers « Twilight » connaisse mon visage maintenant, je ne voulais surtout pas m'imposer. Puis, comment je fais pour vivre là-bas? Je ne vais certainement pas me laisser vivre, il en est hors de question! Mais serais-je capable de trouver un employeur qui acceptera que je butte sur mes mots, que je fasse répéter les clients plusieurs fois? Je n'en étais pas certaine…

Plus vite que prévu, j'avais fini ma routine. Je rentrai donc pour me doucher et me changer. Puis je décidai d'aller sur quelques sites, mais je n'y trouvai rien d'intéressant. Alors je fermai le tout et pris un livre que j'avais acheté quelques jours plus tôt. Après seulement quelques chapitres, mes yeux se fermèrent et je m'endormis. Incapable de me réveiller. Pourtant, j'aurais tout fait pour éviter de revoir cette scène. J'étais derrière un écran d'ordinateur, connectée à MSN comme bien souvent lorsque Kellan était en tournage. Ma mère se connecta et démarra une conversation.

-Salut

-Salut, ça va?

-en fait, non, as-tu d'autres surprises qu'un nouveau chum?

-ben, je… je tourne dans un film.

-Quoi??? En plus de nous abandonner, tu abandonnes ton job, pour jouer dans un film? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ruines ta vie comme ça Jess?

-Je ne vous ai pas abandonné! J'étais juste tannée de pu être capable de placer un mot quand on était tous réunis! J'étais épuisée de ne plus pouvoir me sentir à ma place parmi vous! Et tu le sais très bien!

-Non, je ne savais pas!

-Menteuse! Je te l'avais dis avant de partir! Mais une fois de plus tu ne m'as pas écouté n'est-ce pas?

-Je... j'étais très occupé.

-Comme toujours! Anyway, je dois y aller, Kellan arrive dans dix minutes! Bye!

Tout devint blanc, puis je revis la scène du lendemain, lorsqu'en ouvrant mes courriels, j'en avais reçu un avec comme titre BYE! De ma mère.

« Jessy,

Comme tu ne nous considère pas plus important que les autres, et que tu te sens complètement étrangère à nous, eh bien! Ne te donnes pas la peine de nous réécrire, ni même de nous contacter, ne prends surtout pas la peine de nous téléphoner ou nous visiter, puisque nous ne voulons plus te voir dans notre maison. Tu viendras chercher tes choses dès que tu rentreras au pays, averti nous, puisque tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici.

Pierrette. »

Je m'étais mise à pleurer comme un bébé. Comment un parent pouvait-il faire cela à son enfant? Bien que je fusse fâché contre eux, C'étaient mes parents!

Je me sentis secoué, j'ouvris les yeux, et je vis Kellan.

-Mon amour? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu pleures et hurles dans ton sommeil…

-Oh, juste un mauvais rêve, ça passera, ne t'en fais pas.

-Jessy… tu sais que tu n'arrives pas à me mentir.

Et voilà, ce que je voulais à tout pris éviter devint alors inévitable, je dus lui raconter de A à Z ma conversation avec ma mère, et en venir à Éric qui aujourd'hui m'avait refait plongé.

* * *

**Je tiens à préciser qu'entre moi et mes parents tout va très bien. Ensuite, je vous invite à aller lire mes deux nouvelles fics qui sont des OS donc pas de million d'années d'attente entre les chaps.**

**Soit:**

**À la vie, à la mort: Emmett est dévasté, seul et ne sais plus quoi faire pour arriver à son but, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Kessy.**

**et**

**A million miles away: Courte Song fic RPS inspirée de la chanson de Lenny Kravitz "a million miles aways" RPS real person story donc avec les acteurs et non les perso de la série. (bon ce résumé est nul donc le vrai résumé devrait être: Lorsque Kellan prend l'avion, pour aller en tournage, que pense-t-il lorsqu'il doit quitter sa compagne de vie?)**

**Voilà et laissez moi un commentaire s.v.p.!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voici la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Je suis super inspiré en ce moment!**

* * *

(Kellan POV)

Ma Jessy pleurait devant moi, désemparée par sa journée. Elle avait eu des émotions assez intenses. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle avait réussi à me cacher pendant tout ce temps la chicane avec ces parents. Mais à dire vrai pouvait-elle les considéré comme tel, ils venaient de la mettre dehors pour une broutille. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que l'homme qui l'avait blessé quelques jours après notre rencontre soit venu ici pour la ramener avec lui en la traitant de moins que rien. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus troublé, c'était ses doutes. À force de la faire parlé, j'avais su ce qui la tracassait vraiment, elle avait peur que notre histoire s'arrête en même temps que le tournage. Pourtant, moi c'était aussi ma peur, mais j'avais plutôt peur qu'elle se tanne de m'attendre les soirs de semaines à force de mes longs tournages, j'avais peur d'un jour rentré et découvrir une lettre d'elle qui m'avouait ne pas être capable de supporter mes absences plus longtemps. Alors qu'elle ait peur que je m'en aille sans elle juste parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas subvenir à ses besoins pour toujours, ça m'avait chamboulé.

-En fait, je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais j'ai une surprise pour toi. Lorsque l'on rentrera – enfin, si tu acceptes de venir avec moi à Los Angeles – je voulais te faire rencontrer mon agent, qui lui aussi voulait te rencontrer. Enfin, si tu le veux bien.

-Tu crois que je pourrais vraiment faire carrière comme actrice?

-Chérie, je crois que tout ce que tu veux, tu peux l'accomplir, tu as une volonté de fer!

-Je… ok, je veux bien le rencontrer. Je vais faire venir mon passeport.

J'étais si heureux, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et la serrai le plus fort que je pouvais. Elle me rendait heureux, sans même le savoir.

-En ce qui concerne tes parents, on ira, si tu le veux une fois de plus chercher tes choses, une fois que tu seras bien installé chez moi, t'en dis quoi?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas trop, c'est beaucoup en même temps, tu ne trouves pas?

-Oui, de toute façon, le tournage ne finis pas tout de suite. Par contre une autre surprise t'attend… Je n'avais pas pensé que tu pouvais avoir ce genre de doutes, alors j'avais pris la liberté de te commander ton passeport, tu ne m'en veux pas?

-Non, pas du tout.

Un sourire éclaira son visage. J'adorais ce petit sourire, il égayait tant ses yeux. Chaque fois que ses fossettes se creusaient à la commissure de ses lèvres, mon cœur ratait un battement. Je me trouvais un peu stupide, mais déjà je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle. Je savais que j'étais un garçon qui s'attachais rapidement, trop probablement, mais comme le disait ma mère, qui ne s'attache pas, n'aime pas. Bon en fait j'invente la, mais on s'en fou, ce qui importait c'est que cette fille je l'aimais par-dessus tout.

-Tu savais que ce week-end je ne tournais pas?

-Pour vrai? Alors on va pouvoir faire un truc ensemble?

-Oui, mais tu ne prévois rien d'accord, j'ai déjà ma petite idée! Ce sera de vendredi soir jusqu'à disons dimanche après-midi d'accord?

-humm tu aimes me surprendre aujourd'hui, mais c'est d'accord, merci! Ça me fait tellement du bien d'être avec toi.

-Je dirais plutôt merci à toi, qui acceptes mes horaires contraignant, avec mon métier c'est plutôt difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui n'est pas à 100% dans le domaine et qui est capable d'accepter le tout quand même.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, ma Jessy, mon papillon, mon amour.

Je l'embrassai très fort, puis la dirigeai vers la porte, nous allions aller manger un petit quelques choses avant de se coucher.

(Caty POV)

J'espérais de tout cœur que la journée de Jessy se serait bien passé, je n'avais pas pu la conseiller, et ça me tracassait qu'elle ne m'ait rien dit, mais je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix, je connaissais ma Jessy, elle aurait fait ce que je lui aurais dit plutôt que ce que son cœur lui disait de faire. Je me dirigeais vers un Starbucks près de l'hôtel, j'avais rendez-vous avec mon frère, mon meilleur ami Chaske, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis qu'il avait répondu un simple texto à mes trois appels non répondu. Et je n'allais pas m'arrêter à : « désolé, j'étais occupé, on se reprend. » Je l'avais donc rappelé hier, et lui m'avait tout bonnement fixé rendez-vous aujourd'hui, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Chaske POV

J'appréhendai mon après-midi avec Caty. Je n'avais finalement jamais eu le courage de la rappeler, puis je l'avais un peu – non, beaucoup – fui depuis deux jours. Je voulais vraiment agir comme un grand frère pour elle, mais mes sentiments prenaient de plus en plus le dessus.

Je regardai ma montre pour la dix-septième fois en sept minutes, je savais que j'avais encore un peu de temps devant moi, mais surement pas beaucoup. La connaissant, elle arrivera à l'avance mais impossible de savoir quand. Soudain, je la vis entrer et se diriger au comptoir. Elle avait vingt-trois minutes d'avance. Elle commanda un café, puis elle observa la salle. Elle me repéra, constatant avec surprise que j'avais aussi de l'avance, elle vint donc me rejoindre. Un sourire radieux égayait son visage, elle rayonnait, elle était la plus belle.

Pendant un bon moment, on parla de tout et de rien, mais elle s'éternisa sur sa relation avec Taylor. Elle avait été très surprise lorsque celui-ci l'avait embrassé, elle n'avait jamais cru qu'il s'intéresserait à elle. Était-elle à ce point aveugle? Ne savait-elle pas tout le charme, la confiance et le charisme qu'elle dégageait?

-Et toi? Tu as disparu pendant deux jours, que c'est-il passé?

La question que je redoutais tant était tombée. J'en avais parlé avec Tinsel, elle m'avait même offert de me couvrir, même si elle détestait mentir, elle était prête à me sortir de l'embarras. Mais devant ce regard, serais-je moi capable de lui mentir? La réponse allait de soi.

-Disons que je pourrais te donner des milliers d'excuse, mais je ne le ferais pas. J'ai vu Taylor t'embrasser, je t'ai vu répondre à son baiser… Mais voilà, bien que j'aimerais pouvoir dire que je suis heureux pour toi – pour vous – je n'y arrive pas, car je t'aime Caty.

Elle resta un moment sans rien dire. Stupéfaite de ma déclaration improvisée. Bon ce n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus censée à faire, mais je voulais qu'elle sache, j'en avais besoin. Elle comprendrait au moins pourquoi j'avais agi ainsi.

Caty POV

Comment? Venait-il de m'annoncer qu'il m'aimait? Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre… J'avais beau rejoué la scène dans ma tête, j'en venais toujours à la même conclusion, il venait de me dire qu'il me considérait plus que comme une simple sœur… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, bien sur que je l'aime, mais comme un grand frère… Comment je pouvais le lui faire comprendre? Mais pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à moi ces choses là?

-Écoutes Chaske, je suis touchée de ce que tu me dis, mais pour moi, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon grand frère je n'ai pas envie de te perdre pour des sentiments non partagé, mais je ne te ferais pas croire qu'il y a une possibilité pour le moment entre nous, car ça serait vraiment mesquin de ma part.

-Je sais Caty, je n'en attendais pas autant, je veux juste que tu me laisse le temps d'accepter ta relation avec Taylor, je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuille si je m'énerve quand tu m'en parles, je veux juste un peu de temps pour redevenir ton grand frère ok?

Je restais silencieuse un moment, bien sur je comprenais ce qu'il me demandait, mais qu'allais-je faire s'il n'acceptait jamais… à qui allais-je en parler?

-Oui, je comprends. Tu m'excuseras, je dois y aller.

Je sortis du Starbucks et allais à ma chambre d'hôtel. Taylor ne devait pas venir me chercher avant plusieurs heures, alors je pus laisser aller ma colère et ma peine sans restreinte. Je laissai couler mes larmes chaudes, ça me faisait du bien. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais malgré mon bonheur autant de tristesse… Je me doutais bien que quelque chose c'était passé pour qu'il ne réponde pas à mes appels, ce n'était pas Chaske… Mais de la à me douter que c'est parce qu'il m'avait vu dans les bras de Taylor et qu'il n'était pas capable de le supporter…

(Jessy POV)

Après ma crise de larme, j'avais enfin pu reprendre courage, j'étais avec quelqu'un qui m'aimait vraiment. Naturellement, j'avais toujours des doutes quand à mon avenir, mais il croyait vraiment que je pourrais faire une actrice. C'était bizarre, car bien que j'en aie rêvé à plusieurs reprises, je n'y avais jamais cru.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans encombre, sauf lorsque j'avais vu Caty le jeudi matin, et qu'elle m'avait raconté pour son trio. J'en étais désolé et j'avais tenté de la réconforter au mieux. J'étais heureuse que ses amours ailles bien, mais attristé que son amitié avec Chaske en soit atteinte. J'avais tenté de la rassurer comme elle l'avait fait avec moi de nombreuse fois.

Le vendredi était arrivé plus vite que je ne l'avais cru, et j'étais un peu nerveuse face à la surprise de Kellan. Il ne m'avait pas dit un mot dessus. Comme je suis curieuse de nature, je ne savais pas trop comment y réagir, mais bon j'allais devoir prendre ça comme ça venait. Il s'était occupé de tout, même de mes valises. La seule chose qu'il avait laissé entendre, c'était que nous prenions l'avion. Mais aucune idée de la destination. Ça m'intriguais, mais je ne voulais pas tout gâcher alors j'écoutais ces moindres indications. J'adorai prendre l'avion, mais ne l'avais jamais prise en première classe, c'était tellement différent. J'avais été transporté dans un monde complètement différent de la classe économique. Les sièges confortable, l'espace tout était génial.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue à Los Angeles, la température extérieure est de 27 degré, le ciel est entièrement dégagé. Nous espérons que vous avez appréciez le voyages, bonne vacances.

Los Angeles? Wow, mais euh… pourquoi étions-nous à Los Angeles pour l'espace d'un week-end? Et s'il avait devancé le rendez-vous avec l'agent de casting? Et s'il voulait me faire rencontrer d'autre gens? Et à quoi bon me poser toutes ces questions, je n'aurais pas de réponse avant un moment je crois…

J'embarquai donc dans le taxi qui nous attendait, et pris mon mal en patience. Je vis Kellan rire un peu à mon impatience grandissante, ça devais lui faire penser à notre deuxième journée ensemble lorsqu'il m'avait emmené sur le plateau.

Lorsque la voiture s'immobilisa, Kellan paya, puis nous sortîmes devant une maison sublime! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé de voir une maison de ce genre en vrai dans ma vie. Une vraie maison Hollywoodienne. Je le regardai perplexe.

-Welcome home sweetheart. C'est ici que je vis avec mon frère et mon colocataire, ainsi que mes deux jolis chiens.

-Wow! C'est tellement… je manque de mot!

Il sourit une fois de plus et m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, deux chiens tout énervé se dirigèrent droit sur lui. Je reconnue aisément Kevin et Kola. Une fois les deux boules de poils calmé, je pu les approcher sans trop de problème. Ce n'est pas que je détestais les chiens, juste que je n'aime pas vraiment me faire licher la figure. Par la suite, il me fit visiter la maison, c'était immense et très joli. Sa chambre était bordéleuse, mais magnifique aussi. La décoration était simple, mais efficace, on voyait immédiatement son attachement à sa famille.

En redescendant au salon, on tomba sur un garçon, un peu plus vieux que Kellan, mais qui lui ressemblait. Il me le présentant comme étant son frère. Très vite celui-ci se moqua de mon accent, mais il fut surpris que je comprenne si bien l'anglais. Je pus à mon tour rire de lui. Je restais bouche-bée lorsque je compris que Kellan avait parlé de moi à son frère. Je n'en revenais pas.

* * *

**Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Un seul clique vous suffit pour me le faire comprendre! Merci pour tout vos comms! Ça m'encourage beaucoup!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà, désolé d'avoir tarder, mais je me suis blessé au boulot, et maintenant j'ai plus de difficulté à rester assise...**

**

* * *

  
**

(Jessy POV)

Le soir venu les garçons me traînèrent en ville, ils voulaient sortir et rattraper le temps perdu, ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de se voir si souvent. Coup de chance pour moi, ils ne choisirent pas un bar surpeuplé, mais une plage des plus tranquilles. Je pus m'assoir sur le sable chaud et contempler le coucher du soleil magnifique. Les deux frères riaient, se chamaillaient, ça faisait du bien de voir tout le monde aussi heureux. J'aurai aimé que tout soit si facile pour moi et mes frères. À un moment, Kellan vint m'embrasser et me dire qu'il revenait très vite, il allait acheter un truc à grignoter. Je restais donc seul avec Brandon, qui s'assit à mes côtés.

-Tu sembles songeuse depuis que nous sommes ici.

-Je trouve magique de voir ta relation avec ton frère. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour avoir la moitié de cela avec ma famille. Mais bon en même temps je ne me serais probablement jamais rendu en BC si ça aurait été le cas, alors je ne regrette pas.

-Difficile la vie de famille non?

-Seulement lorsqu'on s'efforce de la rendre ainsi…

-T'aime bien le positif non?

-J'essai, mais heureusement pour moi, je n'y arrive pas toujours.

-Heureusement pour toi?

-Bah oui, la journée ou ton frère m'a abordé, c'est parce que j'étais au fond du gouffre… Puis, si la vie serait toujours à son meilleur, ça serait plutôt plate et sans rebondissement.

-T'as raison.

-Naturellement je suis une fille.

Et c'est là que j'eus droit à une demi-bourrade, demi-câlin. On ne me cherchait pas deux fois, et en un claquement de doigt, je le surpris, je m'étais mise à me chamailler avec lui, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Puis une voix nous interrompit.

-Je paris 20 dollars sur Jessy!

On éclata de rire, puis je l'aidai à se relever. On mangea, puis je m'intégrai à leur discussion. On retourna chez eux vers minuit, puis on s'étendit. Kola fit un peu la moue lorsque je pris sa place dans le lit de son maître, mais elle alla vite se consoler en allant rejoindre Kevin. Le lendemain matin, on se leva tôt, Kellan m'expliqua qu'avant de me faire rencontrer son agent, il voulait faire deux photos shoot. Un de moi, puis un plus personnel pour nous deux.

Au début de la séance, j'étais plutôt incertaine, gênée, mais le photographe ainsi que Kellan me guidèrent et très vite je me pris au jeu. Je fini même par prendre conscience que j'aimais être devant l'objectif de la caméra. Après une demi-heure, peut-être plus, mon amoureux vint me rejoindre et nous fîmes les photos qu'il voulait. J'avais adoré cela!

Par la suite, on attendit que le photographe nous emmène les photos papier. J'en restais surprise. J'aimais le résultat, j'aimais les photos de moi, c'était bien la première fois. Les résultats en noir et blanc étaient mes favoris!

-Celle-ci sera parfaite pour ton portfolio, dit Kellan en me pointant l'une de mes favorites.

Nous prîmes toutes les photos, en les rangeant dans diverses chemises, une pour mon portfolio, une pour nous et une pour ses parents, puis nous allâmes manger.

Je commençais à stresser alors que nous étions dans le taxi en route vers l'agent de Kellan qui semble-t-il allait devenir le mien. Lorsque celui-ci s'immobilisa, je me figeai. J'avais peur de ce rendez-vous comme de la peste! J'avais peur de me tromper, peur de faire un erreur monumentale, mais pourtant je savais à l'intérieur de moi, que même si ce métier comportait des aspect négatif – comme le maquillage et la coiffure trop fréquente à mon goût – j'avais apprécié mon expérience et tenterait n'importe quoi pour la refaire.

(Caty POV)

Vendredi soir, j'avais passé une soirée fantastique avec Taylor. Je m'étais remise de la déclaration de Chaske et je profitais pleinement de mon premier week-end en amoureux, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Les paparazzis avaient été ravi du nouveau couple de l'heure, mais je les avais ignoré, de toute façon j'y étais désormais habitué puisque cela faisait un moment que Jessy et moi les avions dans les pattes… enfin, lorsque le public avait découvert Jessy sur le plateau de tournage à cause du cliché de Kellan qui l'embrasse… Bien vite ils avaient fait le rapprochement entre elle et moi, ainsi que notre participation au film et voilà que l'on s'était ramassé entouré de paparazzis, mais on s'y était vite faite; l'adaptation ça nous connait. Enfin, bref, je m'égare.

Taylor et moi étions allés à plusieurs endroits tous magnifique, apprenant un peu plus sur les goûts de chacun. Ça avait été sympa. J'avais été tenté de contacter Chaske, mais je crois que ni lui ni moi n'étions prêt à cela. Même si j'avais accepté qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi, c'était difficile de voir comment il pourrait désormais agir comme un grand frère, si lui s'y sentait capable, ce serait moi qui serait mal à l'aise ou vis versa. Je ne savais pas trop comment on allait régler cela, mais j'espérais que ça puisse se faire.

Le dimanche après-midi, Taylor me traina à l'aéroport pour je ne sais quel raison, jusqu'à ce que je vois ma Jessy et son Kellan apparaître. Eh! Bien! Voilà pourquoi il m'avait empêché de la voir tout le week-end. Elle n'était même pas ici… Je me demande où ils sont allé et ce qu'ils ont fait, mais une chose est sur, une chance que Jessy n'a plus de tournage, car les maquilleuses s'arracherait la tête de voir son bronzage qui commence…

Je lui sautai dans les bras. Elle m'avait manqué tout de même cette fin de semaine.

-Jessy!!! Faut que l'on se fasse une soirée de fille!

Les gars nous regardèrent les yeux ronds. Oups, j'avais parlé en français, j'avais oublié. Jessy rit et me répondit dans notre langue maternelle.

-Que dirais-tu de ce soir. On laisse nos hommes et on se fait une bouffe!

-Ok! Je crois que l'on a du temps à rattraper…

-Tu parles! Depuis que l'on a nos hommes, y'a aucun moyen que l'on se voit plus de trois minutes… je t'appelle quand je suis prête!

Elle mit donc nos hommes au courant que ce soir, ils se priveraient de nous, on avait une super soirée en perspective.

(Jessy POV)

Le soir venu, Caty vint me rejoindre à ma chambre pendant que Kellan et Taylor allaient s'entraîner, puis ils iraient faire je ne sais quoi, je ne sais où, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop crevés. Après avoir dégusté notre repas, on se mit en pyjama et on commença réellement notre soirée.

-Alors, où Kellan t'a-t-il emmené?

-À L.A., j'ai rencontré son frère, ses chiens et son agent. Il m'a aussi fait faire un photoshoot. C'était spécial, mais regarde le résultat. (Je lui montrai quelques photos) Le coucher de soleil là-bas est juste trop beau… bon, ok, c'est un peu comme ici, la pluie en moins, et l'ambiance trop romantique en plus.

-Wow, la chance! En tout les cas, on peut dire que votre couple va bien.

-Oui, je suis juste trop chanceuse, il m'épaule peu importe ce que je vis.

-C'est cool!

-Et puis, entre Chaske, Taylor et toi? Y'a du développement?

-Toujours aussi compliqué, j'aime Taylor, sinon je ne l'aurais pas embrassé, mais Chaske me manque. Il n'a pas encore accepté tout ça. C'est difficile pour lui j'imagine, mais reste que j'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir lui parler!

Je trouvais étrange qu'elle ne me parle pas plus de Taylor que cela.

-Et Taylor dans tout ça?

-Disons que je t'en dois une pour ce soir… c'est un super gars, je l'aime, mais c'est… étrange entre nous. Et c'est pire depuis qu'il a appris que Chaske s'intéressait à moi. Il est parfois colleux à l'extrême – genre lorsque l'on est en publique – et distant lorsque l'on est seul…

-Oh! Et comment a-t-il su pour Chaske?

-Il est rentré plus tôt un soir et j'étais en train de pleurée…

-Oh! Non, pauvre chewie!

-Mouais, disons qu'il a piqué une colère et qu'il est allé voir Chaske, mais il ne m'a pas dit ce qui c'est passé. Mais j'ai encore moins de nouvelle de Chaske depuis.

J'enlaçai mon amie, c'était trop injuste.

(Kellan POV)

Après notre repas à Taylor et moi, nous sommes allés au gym. Mon ami poussait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, et bizarrement, ça m'inquiétait.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tay?

-Hum? Euh rien…

-Eille, à d'autre, je ne suis pas con, qu'est-ce que tu as?

-C'est Chaske! Il a fait de la peine à Caty, il lui a avouer qu'il l'aimait deux jours après que je l'aies embrassé. Au fond de moi, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire.

-T'as peur?

-De quoi tu parle?

-T'as peur qu'elle te quitte pour lui?

-Mouais, j'crois bien.

-Voilà, c'est ça ton problème, t'es jaloux, parce que tu n'as pas confiance en ta blonde!

-T'as peut-être raison, mais comment en être sur?

-Ça le grand, je ne peux pas t'aider, je n'ai pas eu ce genre de questionnement avec Jessy, j'ai toujours su que je pouvais lui faire confiance, dès le départ.

-Tu ne m'aides pas en effet…

**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez, et j'espère pouvoir lire vos commentaires.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilà, je suis tombé sur la chanson de Marie-Chantal Toupin en écoutant la radio, et ça m'a inspirée... alors voilà...**

(Caty POV)

Je venais de finir de teindre Jessy, je m'attaquai maintenant à sa coiffure, lorsque les notes d'une chanson québécoise entamèrent. Merci aux stations de radio d'être à la fine pointe de la technologie et de nous donner accès à leur musique via internet! Cette chanson me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusque là, mais c'étais bel et bien ce que je ressentais.

Comment j'pourrais te l'dire, comment j'pourrais t'écrire  
C'que j'suis, c'que j'pense c'que j'aurais du comprendre  
T'avoir à mes côtés, d' savoir c'qui t'a manqué  
Avec qui t'es parti les soirs que t'es sorti... Oh! oh! oh!...  
De se frôler la main ou de s'dire a demain  
Une soirée compliquée au milieu des corps froissés

Ouch! Une claque sur la joue n'aurait pas fait plus mal, j'avais bien besoin d'une chanteuse québécoise pour me rappeler ce que je ressentais vraiment. C'est pas Jessy dont j'avais besoin ce soir, c'était mon frère, mon ami, mais apparemment, désormais il ne voulait plus m'adresser la parole et c'est ce qui me tracassait autant, c'est ce qui faisait que je ne voyais plus les bons côtés d'être avec Taylor.

De se revoir un peu  
J'pourrais pas d'mander mieux  
Les choses ont p't'être changé  
Sans doute on va s'croiser

Le revoir! Oui, c'est sur que je le voulais, mais à quel point? Y'avait que lui qui me trottait dans la tête depuis le Starbucks, je n'arrive pas à me dire que je dois faire une coupure. C'est sure que les choses vont changer entre lui et moi, rien ne pourrais rester pareil, pas avec les cartes que l'on a mis sur table, c'est impossible. Mais comment faire pour le convaincre de me voir, de me parler?

j'ai du mal à te l'dire  
j'ai du mal à t'écrire  
écoute-moi donc chanter  
ce à quoi j'ai rêvé

C'est dur à dire, encore pire à écrire, j'ai déjà eu beaucoup de mal à me l'admettre encore ce soir je me mentais. Mais comment une simple chanson pouvais aussi bien d'écrire ce que je ressens?

T'avoir à mes côtés  
d's'avoir c'qui t'a manqué  
avec qui t'es parti  
les soirs que t'es sorti  
oh!oh!

Est-ce que je lui ai manqué? Est-ce qu'il est passé à autre chose? Qu'est-ce que Taylor a bien pu lui raconter! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Taylor m'avait caché cela, même s'il prétendait ne pas « trop » avoir brassé la cage à Chaske, je ne le croyais pas, il était dans une telle colère. Chaske n'était même pas venu sur le tournage les jours d'après!

Comment j'pourrais te l'dire  
comment j'pourrais t'écrire  
c'que j'suis, c'que j'pense  
c'que j'aurais du comprendre

Prendrait-il la peine de m'écouter si je venais qu'à lui adresser la parole? Me pardonnerait-il cet écart de conduite? Pourquoi est-ce que les relations interpersonnelles sont-elles si compliquées? J'avais beaucoup d'estime pour Taylor, mais pourquoi avait-il autant sauté les gonds lorsqu'il avait su que Chaske aussi m'aimait? Avait-il si peu confiance en moi?

T'avoir à mes côtés  
d'savoir c'qui t'a manqué  
avec qui t'es parti  
les soirs que t'es sorti.

L'avoir lui à mes côtés, retrouvé nos moments de connivence, nos soirées à rire et délirer sur tout ou rien, tout ça me manque! Mais à qui donc l'avouer, il refuse de prendre les appels que je lui fais. Même Tinsel refuse de me donner de ses nouvelles!

Comment j'pourrais te l'dire  
comment j'pourrais t'écrire  
c'que j'suis, c'que j'pense  
c'que j'aurais du comprendre

Je peignai machinalement Jessy, mais j'étais déconnecté de cette soirée qui pourtant était prévue pour me changer les idées… J'en suis incapable, je l'ai dans la peau, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier! Je dois savoir!

J'ai du mal à te l'dire  
j'ai du mal à t'écrire  
écoutes-moi donc l'chanter  
ce a quoi j'ai rêvé  
rêvé... oh!oh!oh!oh!

Les sentiments et moi ça toujours été deux, mais là j'en pouvais plus, il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net. Je me levai, ignorant Jessy qui me questionnait, je sortis en trombe et allais directement à la chambre 333. Je cognai hardiment, me fichant complètement qu'il soit presque minuit, cette fois il ne s'échapperait pas. Alors que j'allais de nouveau asséner la porte d'une série de coup, elle s'ouvrit à la volé.

Avant même qu'il ne me le reproche, j'entrais en le poussant férocement. Il me suivit jusqu'à son divan, trop surpris pour dire quoi que ce soit.

-Il faut qu'on parle, lui annonçais-je.

Il resta planté là, je crois qu'un morceau de bois aurait été plus réactif que lui.

-Bah dis donc, tu réponds tellement, que je vais te faire un monologue! Mais avant tout, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que Taylor t'a dis ou fais, il n'a rien voulu me dire…

-Il ne t'a rien dit? Eh bien, j'imagine qu'il a bien trop peur que tu le quittes… Tu es certaine de vouloir entendre ça? Parce que je ne suis pas sur que ce qui suis va te plaire.

-Je suis prête.

(Chaske POV)

« Je m'apprêtai à sortir rejoindre Tinsel quand Taylor est arrivé et à cogner à ma porte avec hargne… un peu comme toi, mais plus fort. Quand je l'ai fait entrer, je lui ai demandé ce qui se passait.

-Ce qui se passe? Eh bien! Imagines-toi donc, que je viens d'apprendre que tu oses parler de tes sentiments à Caty alors que l'on est déjà ensemble! En plus, de me trahir, tu lui fais de la peine, elle pleure par ta faute!

- Relaxe mec, je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine, mais je devais lui avouer, sinon c'est moi qui y serais passé.

-Que je me calme? Mais bordel tu viens d'essayer de me piquer ma copine! Tu lui brises le cœur, tu refuses de lui parler pour le moment! Comment veux-tu que je me calme!

C'est là que sans prévenir, il me cogna à l'œil droit, d'ailleurs on peut encore voir un peu le joli bleu qui reste de l'œil au beurre noir dont il m'a fait cadeau. Il est reparti immédiatement, retournant j'imagine vers toi après avoir passé ses nerfs sur moi. »

(Caty POV)

-Voilà, tu sais tout, me dit-il.

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, il avait osé lever la main sur un ami… qu'en serait-il si un jour je décidai que c'était trop, ou que sans le faire exprès je le trahissais, lèverait-il la main sur moi? Soudainement j'eus peur que Taylor ne soit pas vraiment l'homme doux et aimable que j'avais connu au début, se cachait-il derrière cette façade? Après tout, cela faisait quatre jours qu'il était distant avec moi lorsque l'on était ensemble… Je devais en avoir le cœur net.

-Je suis désolé Chaske, vraiment, il n'aurait pas dû, c'était très immature de sa part. Je vais… réfléchir à tout cela, mais demain, accepterais-tu que l'on se voit, j'aurais probablement besoin de te parler…

Il prit un instant pour réfléchir, ça me parut une éternité.

-Oui, c'est bon, au Starbucks à dix-huit heures, viens m'y rejoindre.

(Taylor POV)

Alors que l'on marchait sous une pluie fine en s'approchant de l'hôtel, mon téléphone vibra. Je le pris, et regardais l'afficheur. Tiens c'était Caty.

-Salut ma belle!

-Ta belle veut la vérité! Alors tu lui racontes ou elle change de chambre ce soir!

Woo mais qu'elle mouche l'a piqué?

-La vérité sur quoi mon cœur?

-Sur ce que tu as fais à Chaske! Pourquoi ne veut-il plus me parler!

-Euh? T'aimes pas mieux attendre, je suis à l'hôtel dans 5 minutes.

-Non, je veux savoir tout de suite.

(Caty POV)

Il me raconta donc l'histoire presque comme Chaske l'avait fait, mais à un détail près…

-Tu ne l'as donc aucunement frappé? Nulle part?

-Non, mais pourquoi cette question?

-Menteur! Il m'a montré son œil! Il m'a raconté l'histoire! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me l'avouer? Pourquoi me caches-tu tout? Pourquoi es-tu si distant depuis?

(Taylor POV)

-Bon, ok ok, oui je l'ai frappé, j'ai peur… peur que tu me rejettes, peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi. Distant? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'est, c'est toi… tu passes ton temps dans ta bulle depuis que je t'ai surprise en train de pleurer!

-Ouais, ben cherche moi pas ce soir, je dors dans une autre chambre!

Elle me raccroche la ligne au nez? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bordel?

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, laisser moi savoir... et je m'excuse pour le sale caractère que j'ai donner à taylor, je ne crois pas qu'il soit ainsi dans la vraie vie, c'est juste pour le besoin de ma fic...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire la suite, mais j'ai un peu de mal ces temps-ci... j'espère que vous aimerez autant.

* * *

**

(Caty POV)

Après le coup de téléphone que j'avais passé à Taylor, j'avais rapidement fait mes valises et étais aller me réinstaller dans la chambre qui m'avait été réservé par la production au début. J'avais ensuite pris la peine d'envoyer un texto à Jessy histoire de m'excuser.

« Excuse moi, avais besoin de parler avec Chaske, suis dans ma chambre pas celle de Taylor, vient me voir demain quand Kellan sera partie, bisous. »

Quelques secondes après, elle me répondait, me disant qu'elle y serait tôt. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et les larmes que j'avais retenues, qu'elles soient de colère ou de tristesse, se mirent à couler. J'étais perdu dans tout cela.

J'aimais Taylor, mais il n'avait pas confiance en moi, comment pouvait-on bâtir une relation durable sans confiance? J'aurais eu bien plus de raison de ne pas avoir confiance en lui que le contraire. Ensuite, il y avait Chaske qui m'avait fuit depuis que Taylor et moi avions commencé à se voir, il avait tout de même osé m'avouer ses sentiments, mais pourquoi cela m'avait-il troublé à se point? Oui, nous avions une relation puissante, nous avions confiance l'un dans l'autre, tout semblait si simple entre lui et moi… jusqu'à ce baiser…

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi tout était si compliqué… je me sentais un peu comme Bella, mais sans être sûre de quoi que ce soit… Parce qu'à force de tout tourné et retourné, j'avais bien réalisé que j'aimais aussi Chaske, mais est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je voulais? Il s'était quand même retiré lorsqu'il avait selon lui perdu… est-ce qu'il se retirait si les choses allaient mal entre lui et moi ou allait-il foncer et se montrer là pour moi?

Tant de questions sans réponse, c'était à en donner des migraines, c'est donc le cœur battant dans ma tête que je me suis assoupie. C'est aussi avec un tambourinement que je me suis réveillé… Quelqu'un frappait à ma porte, je regardais l'heure, 2h du matin, ça faisait quelques heures déjà que j'étais dans ma chambre, qui cela pouvait-il bien être? Je m'extirpai de mon lit, puis je regardai par l'œillet de la porte. C'était Taylor. Je décidai de ne pas répondre, je n'avais pas besoin de ça.

« Caty, Je sais que tu es là. Tu ne veux pas me parler c'est bon, mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. »

-Non Taylor, tu ne m'aimes pas! Sinon tu aurais confiance en moi, tu n'aurais pas tapé un ami sous prétexte qu'il m'avait avoué son amour!

-Mais il t'a fait de la peine!

-Et toi, tu ne crois pas que tu ne m'en as fait? Tu as frappé mon meilleur ami! Peut-être que ça m'a fait mal, mais peut-être que c'est une excuse que je t'ai donné, peut-être que j'avais peur de mes propres sentiments, ne savant pas où j'en étais, mais y as-tu pensé une seule seconde?

-Oui, à chacune des secondes qui passe depuis ce coup de poing, chacune qui passe depuis que je suis revenu dans la chambre et ou tu as été plus distante avec moi. J'ai cru que ça passerais, que tu oublierais que je ne t'avais pas tout raconté, mais visiblement je t'ai mal jugé, j'ai aussi mal jugé t'es rapport avec Chaske… Je suis désolé.

-Je le suis aussi Taylor, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir, je suis perdue, j'ai perdue la confiance que j'avais en toi… J'ai besoin de temps pour savoir ou cela nous mèneras.

-Tu… tu me largues?

-Non, je réfléchis, ensuite je verrais si je pars ou non, mais j'ai d'abord besoin de comprendre mes sentiments, autant ceux que j'ai envers toi que ceux que j'ai envers Chaske… J'ai besoin de tout démêler.

-Bien, je vais te laisser… tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans ma chambre, contacte moi n'importe quand, à n'importe quelle heure, je serais là pour toi. Et surtout n'oublie pas, Je t'aime Caty.

-Merci Taylor, maintenant laisse moi, j'ai besoin de me reposer…

Il partit, je me laissais glisser sur le pas de ma porte, incapable de faire un pas. J'étais épuisée, pourtant je ne me rendormis pas, je pris conscience de l'heure lorsque Jessy arriva à ma porte. Je lui ouvris sans tarder, lui demandant de m'excuser quelques minutes, j'allais prendre une rapide douche, puis je lui proposai un chocolat chaud. Je fis bouillir l'eau, puis emportais les chocolats chaud au salon. Nous restâmes ainsi sans parler à simplement siroter nos boissons longtemps, trop longtemps j'imagine, mais Jessy n'étais pas du genre à me forcer à parler. Par contre je voyais que ça la tracassais, elle s'inquiétait pour moi.

-Je suis allé voir Chaske en sortant de ta chambre hier, puis j'ai appris la vérité… j'ai appelé Taylor il a confirmé… enfin, après que je la lui ai craché en pleine face… J'ai tout ramassé, je suis venue ici… Il m'a réveillé à deux heures… Puis je ne me suis pas rendormie. Par contre, j'ai mis au clair au moins un truc, j'aime aussi Chaske… et Taylor… je suis pathétique…

Jessy m'avait écouté tout débité, je savais que ce n'était pas tout, elle le savait aussi, mais elle comprendrait au moins mon état. Elle me prit dans ses bras, me chuchotant qu'elle serait là lorsque j'en aurais besoin, qu'elle savait que pour le moment j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je la remerciai d'être là.

-Ok, viens, on va quand même te changer un peu les idées parce que avec cette nuit pratiquement blanche que tu as passé, tu as besoin de te tenir occupée, tu me suis?

Ça c'était bien ma Jessy, incapable de me laisser me morfondre, voulant me remonter le moral à tout prix.

-Ok, laisse moi juste me maquiller un peu, j'ai quand même pas mal de cernes.

-Ok, dans vingt minutes dans le hall de l'hôtel ça te va?

-Parfait.

Elle sortit, et je me préparais, avec simplement un léger maquillage qui cacherait ma nuit passé à pleurer. Vingt minutes plus tard j'étais dans le hobby et j'attendais mon amie. Elle ne tarda pas à arriver dans une robe que je ne reconnus pas.

(Jessy POV)

Après avoir quitté la chambre de Caty j'étais allé me changer, j'avais décidé de lui montrer un des cadeaux de Kellan m'avait offert, mais que je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui parler. Je l'avais adoré au premier regard, mais n'avais pas eu l'occasion de la lui montrer. Puis je descendis dans le hall. Je la vis là, à m'attendre. Cela me faisait plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec elle, et je crois savoir comment l'aider à remonter son moral.

-Alors, où va-t-on? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Un endroit que tu aimes, je t'y ai emmené dans les premières journées de ton arrivée ici.

-Arghh pas le goût de jouer aux devinettes moi…

-Alors patiente et tu verras!

Je lui souris, puis nous sortîmes de l'hôtel. Les paparazzis étaient tous aux plateaux de tournage, alors nous serions tranquille un moment.


End file.
